¡Cómo no quererte!
by ValuluDragons
Summary: Alvin y los marginados atacaron Berk y a Hipo le robaron lo mas preciado para él. Es aqui donde comienza una de las muchas aventuras de nuestros valientes vikingos Hipo, Astrid y el resto del grupo...este fic es HICCSTRID Lo sé mal summary! también esta ambientado cuando ya son mayores como en la segunda pelicula ...es mi primer fic! por favor pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Holaaa! Soy Valentina y este es mi primer fanfic! Wuju!... Ookay, prosigo, este es un Fanfic **HICCSTRID**, y es el primero que emoción! Jijijij…cómo sea quiero aclarar que **los personajes ya son mayores, entonces la vestimenta y actitud son como los de HTTYD 2**

Quedo claro? Entendido? Y anotado? Okno xD

Solo quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar con esto :3… aaah! Y dejar claro que Hipo no es un chico tímido C:

Aaaah! Y la otra cosa supermegahiper importante  
**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS **ok? Entonces…

Let's go! w

***Cap. 1 Me gustas**

-Te odio –dijo un pelirrojo dándole la espalda a su amiga

-Hipo…y..yo no- - la rubia fue interrumpida

-Qué? Tu no qué? No quisiste besar a Patán? Por favor los vi con mis propios ojos –dijo Hipo con un eje de enojo y dolor en su voz- me pregunto quien sigue esta vez….será Brutacio mmm… también podría ser Patapez por qué no? Digo yo…

-Para, detente –susurraba la rubia con la mirada clavada en el suelo – Haddock eres la persona más estúpida y poco informada que conozco –le grito la rubia –Si Patán y yo llegásemos a salir…cosa imposible-susurro lo último- no es de tu incumbencia Hipo! Ya tengo 19 años y sé cuidarme sola!

Hipo solo se quedaba quieto mirando el suelo, él sabía que ella tenía la razón…si ella tiene o no novio, no puede interferir. Pero vamos! Que iba a hacer, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

**PoV Hipo**

Como habíamos llegado a esa situación? Fácil. Todo comenzó cuando yo iba llegando al arena donde entrenamos dragones, ya saben por Alvin. Pero al llegar lo primero que vi fue como Astrid ponía sus labios en los de Patán. Sentí como si un aura negra me rodeara. Inconscientemente por la rabia tomé a Astrid de las muñecas la subí en Chimuelo y eme aquí. En medio del bosque

**Fin PoV**

-Haddock me estas escuchando? –dijo Astrid que miraba atenta la reacción del chico

-Hipo –suspiro la rubia- yo creo que para que estas cosas no sucedan más…tendré que olvidarte y no juntarnos

Ahí está….ese fue el detonante que hizo que el vikingo perdiera la paciencia

-Ah! Ese es tu plan eh? Olvidar todo –dijo Hipo mientras la acorralaba en uno de los gigantescos arboles- tú piensas olvidarme así nada mas? –insistió mirándola a los ojos

-y-yo… -dijo Astrid un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del chico

-a ver si me olvidas después de esto –Hipo tomó el mentón de la rubia y unió sus labios con lo de ella, al principio fue solo un simple roce pero al ver que Astrid correspondía empezó a profundizar el beso…hasta que les faltó el aliento. Al separarse se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos

-Intenta olvidarme Astrid - dijo Hipo mientras se montaba en Chimuelo dispuesto a irse cuando sintió una leve presión en el brazo

-Haddock tu sabes que odio cuando no soy yo quien lleva las riendas –seguido de esto la rubia beso al chico, que al instante correspondió

-Me gustas Haddock… desde que teníamos 9, me gustas –dijo Astrid, quien aún lo tenía agarrado del brazo, mientras lo miraba a los ojos esperando alguna reacción

-Hipo soltó una pequeña risita –vaya…no pensé nunca que la vikinga más fuerte de Berk me estuviera diciendo esas palabras –confesó Hipo

-No bromees conmigo Haddock-dijo golpeándolo en el brazo, enojada

-Está bien…está bien…aquí voy –dijo suspirando- Me gustas Hofferson –dijo bajándose de Chimuelo- desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustas –terminó de decir el vikingo

Astrid lo miraba boquiabierta sin poder creérselo

-Oye, cierra esa boca, te entraran bichos –dijo Hipo cerrándole la boca

-Y-yo pensé que te gustaba….olvídalo –dijo forzando una sonrisa

-Que me gustaba Heather? –termino de decir Hipo

-Es que…eras…tan atento con ella que-

-Celosa? –le dijo Hipo interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa juguetona

-Yo? Celosa? Já! Nunca! –dijo Astrid intentando sonar fuerte

-Como digas –le dijo Hipo no muy convencido de la respuesta de Astrid

-Y tu no estabas celoso de Patán? –Dijo Astrid- Realmente lo besé para ver cual podía ser tu reacción

-Que infantil eres Hofferson –dijo agarrándole el mentón y mirándola a los ojos–pero debo admitir…. que yo también hice lo mismo con Heather –termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas que hacían estremecer a Astrid

-Lo sabia! –Dijo la rubia separándose de él y apuntándolo- eres un idiota Haddock- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Y tú eres una niña terca Hofferson –dijo besando a Astrid

-Bueno –dijo Hipo cargando a Astrid como una princesa- Oye Haddock bájame! –dijo avergonzada mientras pataleaba- y justo hoy no traje mi hacha- dijo triste

-Siempre he pensado que amas mas esa hacha que a mí –dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Astrid –siempre amé mas a mi hacha porque siempre me es fiel – soltó la rubia sin ningún eje de arrepentimiento

-Hipo soltó a Astrid y la volvió a atrapar en el aire- AH! Haddock no vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Astrid enojada golpeándolo en el pecho

-Hipo, mi nombre es Hipo! Por Odín Astrid más de 5 años de amistad y aun no te aprendes mi nombre –dijo Hipo mirándola

-Cinco años? Y cuando éramos niños no cuenta? –pregunto curiosa

-Desde los 9 años te pusiste arrogante y me ignoraste hasta como 14 recuerdas? Cuando conocí a Chimuelo… nuestra amistad recién comenzó cuando teníamos 14 -le respondió este mientras la dejaba en el suelo para que pudieran conversar

-Si, lo recuerdo… mi padre me prohibió juntarme contigo -contaba la rubia-

-Y por qué?! Tanto que sufrí esos años, porque lo hiciste?! –dijo Hipo enojado

-Tranquilo –le dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- no fue porque yo quería….tu sabes cómo era mi padre y sabes cómo soy yo, una chica ruda! Entonces mi padre esos años, solo se dedico a entrenarme para ser una buena vikinga, ya sabes… odiando todo lo que no me parecía justo…sin poder opinar de nada… peleando con todos –termino de decir Astrid en un suspiro

-Ahora entiendo todo, perdón por gritarte Astrid Para recompensártelo te preguntaré una cosa –le dijo el Hipo

Astrid solo lo escuchaba atenta

-Quieres ser mi novia? –le pregunto el chico un poco nervioso

-Mmm…solo si me prometes una cosa –le respondió ésta

-qué cosa?- preguntó curioso

-Yo llevaré las riendas de esta relación- dijo Astrid lanzándose encima de él, de manera que él quedara abajo-

-Eso está por verse Hofferson -dijo Hipo revirtiendo los papeles, ahora Astrid estaba debajo de él

-Me pregunto qué pasó con el Hipo tímido, digo a mi me encantaba –le dijo la rubia

-Bueno, ya sabes…cuando serás el próximo gobernador de Berk… tienes que tomar las riendas de todo, no podía quedarme ahí, como un pescado parlanchín –le dijo Hipo riéndose –tenía que madurar no?

-Jajá! Si, tienes razón. Te amo Haddock –dijo Astrid, viendo como el chico se sonrojaba

-Te amo Hofferson –dicho esto Hipo la beso, como si no hubiera un mañana, un beso tan tierno y lleno de los sentimientos que intentaban transmitirse

-Haddock eres el chico más sexy que he visto, sobre todo con ese traje que inventaste –dijo Astrid mirándolo a los ojos (_**nota de la autora**__: los trajes son los de la segunda película ok?)_

-Y tú eres la chica más sexy de todo Berk, y eres mía, mía, mía, mía –dijo Hipo mientras le hacía cosquillas

-Okay, es hora de irnos -dijo Hipo levantándose

-Qué?! Porque!? –Dijo Astrid- no quiero irme, dijo sin moverse de su lugar

-Tengo que ir con Bocón, como dije… antes estás hablando con el siguiente gobernador de Berk –dijo este con un toque de orgullo

-Grr! Pero qué gobernador más sexy!...espera…con Bocón? Y tu padre? –dijo la vikinga mirándolo

-Mi padre se ha ido a la isla de los Berserkers con los otros vikingos recuerdas? El padre de Patán, los padres de los gemelos, la madre de Patapez y los demás vikingos…y si no recuerdo…tu padre? –preguntó el chico

-M-madre –dijo la rubia triste- yo ya no tengo padre

-Lo…lamento Astrid –dijo Hipo sonando arrepentido

-No te preocupes –dijo Astrid abrazándolo

-Bueno… Súbete Hofferson, Vamos Chimuelo –dijo para que después el dragón emprendiera vuelo y se fueran del bosque

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Mientras tanto con los chicos en el Arena 0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oye y donde esta Hipo? Y donde esta Astrid? –preguntó Brutacio

-Ay! Brutacio! , es obvio que….que….fueron a…a comer! –dijo Patapez, él era amigo de Hipo y sabia los sentimientos que tenia hacia la rubia

-Yo digo que fueron a darse besitos- dijo Brutilda

-Opino lo mismo que mi hermana –dijo Brutacio que estaba recostado en su dragón

-Están locos?! Es obvio que Astrid me ama a mí, sabía que no podía resistirse a esto –dijo Patán besando sus músculos

-Claro, como digas Patán –dijo Patapez a Patán mientras observaba como este besaba sus músculos, los gemelos lanzaban una mirada de asco y ahí estaba Diente-púa escupiéndole fuego en los pantalones de su jinete

-Aaaah! Estúpido dragón! –dijo sentado en una fuente con agua

-Bien hecho Diente-púa –le dijo Brutilda al dragón y esté solo sonrió y se fue a dormir

Con Astrid y Hipo 0-0-0-0-0-0

-Muy bien Astrid, te dejaré fuera del arena, está bien? –dijo Hipo sonriéndole

-No, no está bien –dijo La rubia en un tono de enojo

-q-que?! Por qué?! –le preguntó Hipo un poco desconcertado

-Quiero ir contigo –le dijo Astrid con una voz firme

-Pero te aburrirás –le insistió el pelirrojo

-Está bien, soy comprensible –Dijo la vikinga- aparte solo bromeaba

-Esa es mi chica –dijo Hipo sonriéndole- en ese caso déjame en mi casa, ya que si no te diste cuenta, no fui con Tormenta a la arena

-No me di cuenta –dijo sonriéndole –estaba muy enojado

-5 minutos después-

-Llegamos milady –le dijo Hipo bajándose de Chimuelo para bajarla

-Que cortés –le dijo la rubia

-Todo por la bella dama –dijo besándole la mano mientras Astrid bajaba

-Eres un idiota Haddock –dijo Astrid golpeándolo en el brazo

-Tu dijiste que era más atento con Heather –dijo Hipo molestándola- ahora quiero demostrar lo contrario

-Jum! –Gruño Astrid dándole la espalda

-Está bien –dijo Hipo suspirando subiéndose a Chimuelo – Vendré a visitarte en la noche, espérame con la cena –termino de decir guiñándole el ojo y yéndose volando

- o-oye! Haddock! –dijo la rubia agitando su brazo

-Te amo Astrid Hofferson! –dijo gritándole desde el aire

-Te amo Hipo – dijo susurrándose a si misma

En el gran salón Ya con Bocón 0-0-0-0-

-Hipo me estas poniendo atención? –pregunto Bocón mirando como el muchacho jugaba con un lápiz

-Eh? Si si-dijo Hipo desinteresadamente

-Muy bien, hasta aquí –dijo Bocón marchándose –seguiremos mañana ya está oscureciendo y se nota que hoy no quieres aprender

-Gracias Bocón y perdón, hoy ando en las nubes! –Le dijo el pelirrojo a Bocón

-Lo noté, es por la rubia verdad? Eres todo un loquillo no es así? –le dijo Bocón dando en el clavo

-No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza –dijo Hipo

-Hipo cuando te sientas preparado seguiremos con las lecciones, pero no le digas a tu padre –le dijo Bocón- ahora me voy a la fragua, nos vemos

-Adiós Bocón –dijo despidiéndose del vikingo

-Hipo se quedo recostado en la mesa cuando….

-Ataque de dragón! –escucho Hipo desde afuera del salón

Hipo salió para encontrarse con Patapez

-Hipo! Te estaba buscando, se la llevaron –dijo corriendo hacia él – se llevaron a Astrid

-Que!? Quienes?! –dijo Hipo alterado

-Los…mar-marginados –termino de decir Patapez en un suspiro

-P-pero cómo?! –pregunto Hipo

-Llenaron la isla con dragones Gusa-fuegos y-

-Ala- cambiantes –termino de decir Hipo

-Esto está mal, está muy mal –dijo Patapez nervioso

-Pero aún no entiendo como se la llevaron –dijo Hipo

-Vi a Salvaje montando un susurro Mortal –le respondió Patapez sin aire en los pulmones

Hipo se fue directo donde estaba Bocón

-Bocón, ya sabes qué hacer con estos dragones, te lo encargo, tengo que atender algo más importante

-Claro que si Hipo, ve! rápido! –le respondió Bocón

-Gracias –dijo para luego ir con Patapez

-Reúne a los chicos, tendremos un largo viaje.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Que les pareció? *-*

Les gusto? No les gusto? Demasiado corta? :C

ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS! :333

REVIEWS? *w*

Espero hayan quedado satisfechos y…los veo en el siguiente cap

Adiós, saluditos de Chile! :33


	2. chapter 2

**NOTAS: Hola**! He vuelto! Con el segundo capítulo de este fic….Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron Reviews *w* me inspiraron a seguir con este cap.…para ser sincera es un poquito más largo que el otro :333

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO ESTO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS! **

Muuuy bien, sin más que decir

Disfruten el capitulo

***Cap. 2: Lo que sea por mi princesa**

-Maldito Alvin –pensaba Hipo- y porque estoy recostado aquí en mi cama, cuando podría estar buscando a Astrid?

_**FLASHBACK**_

-Hipo, es mejor ir a recostarse y salir al amanecer –le insistía su amigo

-P...Pero Patapez! Quizás que cosas horribles deben estar haciéndole ahora! –gritaba eufórico el pelirrojo

-Cálmate –le dijo Patapez

-No! No puedo calmarme! No en esta situación…yo tengo…que….que-

Patapez lo golpeó en la cara

-Hipo, confía en nosotros y confía en ella, Astrid es una de las vikingas más fuertes de Berk, por favor Hipo –le decía su amigo intentando calmarlo

-Tienes razón –dijo Hipo sobándose la cara- Adiós…y perdón por lo anterior

-No te preocupes, para eso están los amigos

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Iré, solo, pero iré –dijo parándose de su cama

-Llevaré comida y mucha agua –dijo alistándose- Una vara por si se llega a romper tu cola, el hacha de Astrid, mi infaltable escudo y…Tormenta? Q..Que haces aquí?–dijo Hipo asomándose por la ventana

-También extrañas a tu amiga no es así? –dijo Hipo rascándole la mandíbula

-Bien, vámonos –le dijo Hipo a los dos dragones – Tormenta, te quiero a mi lado entendido?

Tormenta asintió y luego se marcharon

-Perdón Patapez –pensó Hipo

0-0-0-0-0-0-Mientras tanto con Astrid0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- mmm…D...Dónde estoy? –dijo la rubia abriendo sus ojos –p-pero que rayos!? Estoy esposada y no puedo pararme –pensaba la vikinga

-Astrid, Astrid, Astrid –dijo Alvin- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi…mírate ahora, Pubertad lo estás haciendo de maravilla! –dijo Mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia

-No te me acerques! –dijo ésta pegándole patadas

-Ah sí? Mírame niñita– dijo Alvin- tomándola del mentón

Astrid le escupió en la cara

-Argh! Niña insolente, y yo que estaba pensando en dejarte viva, a cambio de algunas cosas- dijo insinuándose a la rubia mientras que se aferrándose a su cintura

-No me toques -dijo Astrid desesperada, mientras movía su cuerpo eufóricamente para que éste la soltara - ERES UN ENFERMO! UN COME RATAS! UN IMBÉCIL! E INSERVIBLE GUSANO! –le gritaba Astrid

-No me grites zorra! –le dijo Alvin golpeándola

-Bueno, lo que tú quieres es de mí propiedad! Así que…tengo todo el derecho de defenderlo –le dijo la rubia un poco avergonzada

-Oye –dijo Astrid llamando la atención de Alvin –Donde estoy?

-Estás en mi territorio- respondió Alvin

-Y está él aquí? -le preguntó Astrid

-A quien te refieres cuando dices "a él"? a tu padre? –le pregunto a la rubia

-Obviamente –dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Ah, no…lo maté –dijo Alvin desinteresadamente

Astrid abrió los ojos de par en par

-t-tú… -dijo Astrid – HIJO….HIJO DE TROLL! ERES UN…UN..U-UN –dijo Astrid llorando

-Bueno…su vida era miserable no? –le dijo Alvin –fue desterrado de Berk, golpeaba a su esposa, y tocaba a su hija cuando estaba borracho…alguien así merecía la muerte….no lo crees? Fergus no merecía vivir

-….

-Y porque me "secuestraste"? –le pregunto secamente la rubia –ya sabes montar dragones, ahora que quieres?

-Quiero hacer sufrir a Estoico y de paso Dominar Berk –le dijo el vikingo

-Já, deberías conseguirte una novia –le dijo Astrid

-Pronto la tendré preciosa –dijo acercándose a Astrid

-Qué asco! –dijo la rubia

0-0-0-0-0-Con Hipo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ya estamos cerca –le decía Hipo a los dragones –haremos una parada en la orilla de la playa –decía para que los dragones le hicieran caso

-Muy bien chicos –les dijo Hipo –aquí tengo su comida –dijo el pelirrojo abriendo una cesta llena de pescado –disfrútenlo –pero primero hagamos una fogata

-5 minutos después-

-Me siento mal por dejar a los chicos de lado –decía Hipo recostado a un lado de Chimuelo -Pero es que no puedo evitarlo…no puedo aguantarlo más, quiero verla, tengo miedo…a que le hagan algo –Hipo fijó su mirada en la fogata y los dragones lo miraban atentamente

Chimuelo para alegrarlo le ofreció un pescado, escupiéndolo de su boca

-Aah! N-no Chimuelo prefiero éste, gracias- le decía Hipo haciéndole cariño en la mandíbula

Tormenta se paró agresivamente intentando oler algo

-Hueles a tu dueña, no es cierto? –Tormenta lo miró, intentando que lo siguiera

-Muy bien, vamos –dijo Hipo parándose

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-CON PATAPEZ-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Más alto Gordonzua - decía el vikingo arriba de su dragón intentado ver por la ventana del chico pelirrojo –no logro ver nada

-El dragón escupió una roca dentro de la habitación del chico logrando un poco de luz

-No es que no confié en Hipo, solo que él hace las cosas a su manera –le decía el chico a su dragón –Ay! Thor! No está, él se fue antes! Lo sabia! Tengo que decirles a los chicos! –decía mientras bajaba de Gorgonzua

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-CON HIPO-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Tormenta, estás segura de que es por aquí? –le decía el chico mientras veían una montaña gigante en frente a ellos, Tormenta solo rugió en forma de confirmación

-Muy bien…vamos –dijo el pelirrojo montando en su dragón

-Esto es peligroso chica –dijo Hipo al dragón

-10 minutos más tarde-

-Tormenta, hemos estado más de 10 minutos dando vuelta a la montaña y no hemos encontrado nada –decía frustrado el chico

-Pero…y si vamos más abajo a lo mejor encontraremos algo! –Decía el chico –vamos adentrémonos más al bosque

-5 minutos más tarde-

-Tormenta lanzó un gruñido, para que los chicos la siguieran

-Q…Que…es eso?! –dijo Hipo acercándose más a lo que Tormenta había encontrado –Es la capa de Astrid! –exclamo el chico emocionado –tiene que estar cerca, vamos!

0-0-0-0-0-0-CON ASTRID -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Salvaje –dijo Alvin –entra al arena y dime si la muchacha está viva, no se ha movido hace horas

-Claro que si Alvin –dijo Salvaje abriendo las puertas del arena

-Oye niña –la llamó Salvaje

-…

-Niña! –le grito Alvin

-…

-No te hagas la muerta con nosotros, no somos tan bobos –dijo Salvaje

-…

-Sin ella el plan no funcionará -decía Salvaje alarmado

Alvin entró al arena acercándose a Salvaje

-No se mueve! –decía alterado Salvaje

-Maldición –dijo Alvin

-Sácale las esposas –le ordeno Salvaje

-Está funcionando –pensó Astrid

-Y ahora qué? –le pregunto Salvaje a Alvin

-Llévala a nuestro calabozo a si la veremos más de cerca –dijo Alvin con una perversa sonrisa sobre su rostro

-Excelente elección Alvin –dijo Salvaje

-Solo hazlo! –le ordenó Alvin

Astrid esbozó una sonrisa que no pasó de ser percibida

-Es una trampa, espósala de nuevo –le ordenó Alvin a Salvaje rápidamente

-Eso no bastará niña engreída –le gritaba el vikingo a Astrid y ésta solo lo maldecía por debajo

0-0-0-0-0-CON PATAPEZ- 0-0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos chicos, más rápido –les ordenaba Patapez

-A ver si entendí –dijo Brutacio – La misión de rescatar a Astrid era al amanecer, pero Hipo no hizo caso y fue a buscarla?

-Si estúpido –dijo Patán – Maldito Hipo, me las pagará, como se atreve a ir a buscar a mi vikinga –decía entre dientes

-Sereno moreno –dijo Brutilda –Tú vikinga? Pero si ni siquiera te dirige la palabra

-p…pero ella me besó –dijo Patán orgulloso

-Sí, y lo hizo justo cuando llego Hipo –dijo Patapez

-Coincidencia? –dijo Patán

-NO –gritaron al unísono

-Espera un segundo, entonces Astrid ama a Hipo o Hipo ama a Astrid? –dijo Brutacio

-Es amor mutuo –dijo Patapez

-Entonces cuando Hipo se la llevó enojado…era para darse besitos? –preguntaba Brutacio mientras que su hermana solo asentía sonriendo

-Muy bien ya llegamos –dijo Patapez

-Mira Patapez –dijo Patán –una fogata

-Perfecto, aterricemos –dijo Brutacio

-Esta fogata esta hace poco –dijo Patapez mirándola

-Y como lo sabes? –dijo Brutilda

-Tiene las brasas –dijo Patapez como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Muy bien sigamos…hacia…-dijo Patapez tocando la arena –Allá! –dijo indicando las montañas

-P-pero que rayos!? –dijeron todos

-Bocón me enseño –dijo en un tono de superioridad

-Bueno, nos vamos o qué? –dijo Patán, ya montado en Diente-Púa

-Si! –dijeron todos

0-0-0-0-CON HIPO-0-0-0-0

-El bosque con los árboles secos, es algo tenebroso ¿no lo crees amigo? –le preguntó Hipo a su dragón y este solo asintió

-Alto –dijo Hipo parando en seco -el camino se divide en dos, y es peligroso separarnos…mmm…busquemos una…pista –dijo Hipo mirando a los alrededores

Tormenta lanzó un gruñido

-Que encontraste chica? –esto es….una hombrera de Astrid….y está…hacia…la derecha, vamos! -dijo Hipo tomando la hombrera –mi chica dejó pistas para encontrarla, que tierna es –pensó Hipo

-Es raro que no hayan salido algunos marginados –dijo Hipo sospechando

-10 minutos después-

Tormenta y Chimuelo pararon y se quedaron en silencio

-Chicos que pasa-

-HIPO! AYUDAME! SUÉLTAME HIJO DE TU- se escuchaba de lejos

-Esa es….Astrid! rápido tormenta, guíanos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-CON PATAPEZ-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Ayúdame! Suéltame hijo de- escucharon los chicos

-Esa es…

-Astrid! –gritaron al unísono

-Vamos! –dijo Patapez

0-0-0-0-0-CON ASTRID-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Suéltame! Hipo! ayúdame! –gritaba desesperada Astrid

-Fuiste muy inteligente al hacerte la muerta, niña, hubiese salido perfecto si no te hubieses reído –dijo Alvin

-Eres un- No me toques! –dijo Astrid

-Por qué? No te gusta que te toque? –decía Alvin con una sonrisa en su cara

-No! Por favor no! –decía Astrid llorando -n….n-no lo hagas….por favor… no me toques

-Ya, tranquila preciosa confórmate conmigo, tu vikingo no llegará –le dijo Alvin con una carcajada

-Hipo –susurraba Astrid llorando

.

.

.

-Rápido chicos, ella se escucha cada vez más fuerte –decía Hipo desesperado -una arena? Chicos escondámonos

-Donde está la maldita entrada –pensó Hipo –y que le está haciendo Alvin a Astrid? L..la..la..la está tocando! Ese hijo de…de…tengo que entrar –pensaba desesperado-

-Tormenta a mi señal harás disparo de espinas, y tienes que dejar a Alvin acorralado entendido? –le pregunto Hipo –la cuál ésta solo asintió – y Chimuelo tu irás conmigo

-Muy bien aquí vamos –dijo Hipo

-Chimuelo Ataque de plasma! –grito Hipo entrando a la arena

-Ese es…-

-Hipo! –grito Astrid llorando

-Muy bien ALVIN suéltala! –grito Hipo enojado

-Jajá o sino qué? –le respondió Alvin sin soltar a la rubia

-Podría matarte –le dijo Hipo con un tono de voz que dejó a Astrid impactada

-Enserio? –dijo Alvin riéndose- tú? La vergüenza de Estoico? No me hagas reír

-Tormenta Disparo de espinas! –grito Hipo

Tormenta asintió y dejo a Alvin clavado en la pared

-Tormenta!-dijo Astrid llorando

.

.

-Miren Chicos en la arena-dijo Brutilda

-Es….Hipo! –gritaron todos

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo –dijo Patán

-Los vikingos entraron a la arena

-Chicos! –Grito Astrid llorando

-Astrid –dijo su mejor amiga ayudándola

-Chicos! –grito Hipo mientras sostenía su espada y con la otra mano el cuello de Alvin

-Muy bien Alvin –dijo Hipo- puedes golpearme, raptarme, vengarte todo lo que quieras pero CONMIGO –enfatizó Hipo la última palabra – a mis amigos, déjalos fuera –termino de decir apretando el cuello de éste

-Todos estaban sorprendido por la actitud de Hipo, él solía ser un chico tímido, pero al verlo de esa forma, le tomaron más respeto del que le tenían

-Tus últimas palabras? –Dijo Hipo-

-Salvaje ahora! –grito Alvin

Salvaje entró con toda una armada de Marginados

-Que harás ahora Hipo? –le dijo Alvin irónicamente librándose del cuello del muchacho y de las astillas del Nadder

-Veamos…-dijo Hipo pensando –Lo tengo!

-Tilda, Tacio quiero que hagan una línea de fuego –les ordenó Hipo – Patapez encárgate de los de la izquierda y tu Patán los de la derecha…pero antes

-Chimuelo quiero que dispares a las esposas de Astrid –le susurro Hipo a su dragón-…preparado? Ahora –El dragón al escuchar su señal disparó, liberando a Astrid

-Astrid… por mi estaría bien…-dijo Hipo esquivando el ataque de Alvin- que te quedaras afuera, pero como te conozco lucharás…no es así?–dijo el pelirrojo deteniendo un golpe de Alvin

-Sí que me conoces Haddock –le sonrió la vikinga

-Quiero que estés lista a mi señal, prepara a Tormenta –Dijo Hipo

-Entendido, por mientras ayudaré a Patapez –dijo Astrid

-Muy bien AL-VIN, esto es entre tú y yo –le dijo Hipo preparando su espada

-Me parece justo –dijo Alvin desvainando su espada– Aaaaaaah! –grito para después correr a atacarlo

-Sabes Alvin, ya no soy el debilucho que solía ser –dijo Hipo chocando espadas

-Ahora…–dijo el pelirrojo empujando a Alvin, y éste cayó –Puedo defenderme solo –termino de decir sentándose encima de esté y poniéndole su espada en el cuello

-Me pregunto que será….será la cabeza –dijo Hipo acariciándolo con la espada –será el cuello o el corazón? Tú qué opinas?

-Ruega por tu patética vida Alvin, nunca te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a MI chica…muy bien ya sé lo que haré –dijo Hipo mirándolo a los ojos

Hipo apuñalo a Alvin en el estomago

-Esto es por mi chica –dijo Hipo –pero… te dejaré vivir –dijo el chico sacando su espada del estomago de Alvin –tómalo como una amenaza

-Que harás ahora AL-VIN? –dijo irónicamente

-Muy bien Astrid -dijo Hipo parándose, quiero que dispares contra Salvaje, solo déjalo clavado –dijo Hipo

-Entendido –la chica le hizo caso a su novio

-Muy bien, nos vamos? –pregunto Hipo

Todos movieron el cabeza en forma de afirmación un poco sorprendidos

-Por cierto….Alvin yo que tú…curaría inmediatamente esa herida –dijo Hipo antes de marcharse

-Alvin solo lo miraba sin hacer ningún movimiento

0-0-0-0-0-0-YA EN BERK-0-0-0-0-0-0

-buena batalla chicos, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes…–dijo Hipo bajándose de su dragón, siendo imitado por todos- y perdón por… no haberles avisado

-Solo tengo que decir….-dijo su amigo Patapez

-Que fue asombroso! –dijo Patán interrumpiéndolo

-No pensé que fueras tan valiente Hipo! –dijo Brutilda

-Bueno…las responsabilidades –respondió un poco avergonzado- Solo lo hice por ustedes – dijo mirando de reojo a Astrid, y ésta solo sonrió

-Pero, no volverá a pasar-dijo el pelirrojo –es una faceta que hasta a mí me da miedo

-Te creo…pero fue excelente! Fue muy heroico, como un líder! –decían todos

-Muchas gracias, bueno…ahora vayan a dormir- dijo Hipo

-Hasta mañana! –gritaron marchándose dejando a Astrid y a Hipo solos

-Bueno…creo que yo también me voy-

-No, no, no –dijo Hipo agarrándole la mano –tu dormirás en mi casa, necesito que me cuentes todo, hasta el último detalle.., aparte curaré esa herida en tu cara –dijo tocándole la mejilla gentilmente

-E-esta… bien…-dijo un poco avergonzada –toma –dijo golpeando a Hipo –Eso es por demorarte y esto es…

-Astrid le dio un beso a Hipo, el cual el vikingo profundizó – por todo lo demás- terminó de decir la vikinga mirándolo a los ojos

-Bien, nos vamos? –dijo Hipo agarrándole la mano a su novia

-Claro que si- le dijo la vikinga sonriéndole

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-Ya en la casa de Hipo, en su habitacion-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Muy bien, siéntate –le dijo Hipo-con confianza

-e…está bien –dijo la rubia haciéndole caso

-sí que te golpearon feo –dijo el pelirrojo limpiándole la herida cerca de su ojo

-Hipo…-dijo Astrid con una cara angustiada preocupando a Hipo

-Pasó algo? Te hicieron algo? –pregunto el vikingo desesperado

-…

-Respóndeme, Astrid sabes que tu vikingo está aquí para protegerte –dijo Hipo dulcemente abrazándola

Astrid empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña

-Saca esas lagrimas de cocodrilo –dijo Hipo secándole las lagrimas -que pasó querida? Porque no me respondes? –le dijo Hipo mirándola a sus llorosos ojos

-Hipo….Alvin mató a mi padre –dijo Astrid llorando desconsoladamente –p…pero…a-antes…tengo que contarte…la…-Astrid suspiró- Historia de mi vida

Hipo se quedó sin palabras y solo atinó a acariciar la cabeza de su amada, mientras que ésta lloraba sin ningún consuelo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin :333 cap.2

Les gustó? Sugerencias?

Saben cuantos fics hice? 3! No me decidía por ninguno…asi que los combine y Guala! xDDD

Aún así no quede muy convencida… :C

Pero el próximo será el mejor se los prometo!

Me sentí presionada y muy emocionada por todos los reviews que me dejaron…asi que intenté terminarlo lo antes posible…perdón si me demoré mucho, ustedes saben que no es con intención :333

Responderé a un review que pide mi opinión :3

Dice así

Patito 123 : Awww's! Pedazo de Hermosura! x3  
Me encanto y se va directo a Favoritos... Adore el principio porque soy una fanatica de lo romántico y cursi ñ.ñ  
Que le pasara a Astrid!? Go! Hipo, Go!  
Continua la historia por favor... Por cierto ya viste el nuevo trailer de CEATD 2? Con las voces en español Latino? Me fascino pero no me gusto la voz de Hipo :/  
En fin... Besos, abrazos, actualiza mañana x3

Querida Patito 123 (que tierno el nombre *u*)

Yo cuando vi el tráiler quedé IMPAKTADA xDD , me emocioné demasiado y sobre la voz de Hipo, no es que no me haya gustado, solo que sentí que no encajaba en el personaje entiendes? Quedé un poquito desconforme, pero ellos hacen lo mejor para que sea de nuestro agrado, asi que SOLO ESPERO QUE LA VOZ DE ASTRID ENCAJE CON ASTRID :c

Muy bien me despido…vuelvo a mencionarlo… **MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! **

**Adios! w/**

PD. Soy la única impaciente que quiere ver HTTYD 2? O:


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaas :33 , bueno los saludos los dejo para el final , ahora a leer!

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

Cap. 3 **NUESTRA INFANCIA NO ES TAN DIFERENTE DESPUÉS DE TODO**

-Muy bien Astrid –dijo Hipo sacándose su armadura y recostándose en la cama al lado de ella –Puedes comenzar cuando quieras

-Excelente, solo te advertiré de que Fergus hizo mi infancia imposible –dijo Astrid aferrándose al pecho del chico

-Todo comenzó cuando nací, por suerte fui planeada -Dijo esbozando una sonrisa- pero fui niña. Dese ahí comenzaron los problemas. Fergus al saber que era niña y no un niño, se sintió…desilusionado y es porque él creía que no podía entrenarme como un buen vikingo. Yo siempre intenté que él mostrara un poco de interés en mí, pero siempre se las arreglaba para hacerme la vida imposible. A veces, cuando yo no hacia lo que él quería, me dejaba toda la noche afuera de la casa y-

-Espera, espera, espera –dijo Hipo interrumpiendo a la rubia -él te dejaba afuera y tu madre no hacía nada?! –preguntó Hipo sorprendido

Astrid golpeó a Hipo

-y-y eso por qué?! –respondió Hipo sobándose el estomago, ya que ahí fue el golpe

-No te me interrumpas –le dijo a Hipo con un aire de superioridad

-Prosigue –dijo Hipo con una mueca de dolor en la cara

-…

-…

-Olvidé que iba a decir –dijo frustrada –por tu culpa Haddock –dijo volviéndolo a golpear

-No me culpes por tus errores! –le dijo Hipo sobándose

-Está bien, está bien te contaré de mi infancia –dijo la rubia- cuando tenia siete años…desde mi habitación escuchaba como mis padres peleaban…las peleas eran constantes –admitió la rubia –pero todas eran por una razón –dijo Astrid sonando angustiada – Fergus empezó a llegar borracho a la casa, golpeaba todo a su camino, hasta a mi madre golpeó un día. Pero él cuando llegaba borracho…entraba a mi habitación…y…y…m-me…tocaba –soltó en un hilo de voz

-É…él… Abu…abusaba de ti?! –dijo Hipo alterado a lo cuál la vikinga solo se escondió en el pecho del chico

-…

-Eso fue por meses –admitió la vikinga –pero…yo nunca le dije a mi madre…pues me avergonzaba recordarlo…y no quería que ellos pelearan Pero gracias a Thor un día mi madre lo sorprendió hacerlo…ya sabes…tocándome.

-Desde los ocho años mi madre me enseño todo sobre la autodefensa, me enseño a usar la fuerza, me enseño a no tener miedo y luchar por lo que me parece justo. Sabes Hipo todos piensan que solo los hombres pueden entrenar a sus hijos, pero a mi me enseño mi madre- dio en un tono de orgullo

-En el bosque me dijiste que Fergus te había entrenado y que por eso te habías alejado de mi –dijo el pelirrojo

-Bueno…para contestar eso…no lo sé….yo…solo…tenía miedo –le dijo la rubia-

Y de qué? –le preguntó el pelirrojo

-De…no lo sé Hipo, me siento incomoda –terminó confesando la rubia

-…

-…

-Y ...bueno… sabes porque amo tanto a mi hacha? –le preguntó la rubia

-n-no…-respondió el vikingo

-Porque mi madre me la regalo –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa melancólica –la mandó a hacer especialmente para mí.

-Seguiré con la línea de tiempo. –Dijo la vikinga –Cuando tenía nueve años conocí a un debilucho vikingo

-Hipo solo sonrió

-Su nombre era Hipo Horrendous Haddock lll –dijo Astrid mirándolo

-Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos yo estaba en la orilla de la playa –dijo Hipo

-Así es, como sea, después de mucho tiempo él y yo fuimos grandes compañeros, hasta que un día…

-Astrid Hofferson…cuantas….veces…tengo….que decirte…que no te…juntes con el hijo del líder?! –dijo Fergus golpeándola

-P-Pero por qué?! –le preguntaba Astrid a su padre el cual solo le respondía con más golpes

Como sea, yo me seguí juntando con el hijo del jefe en el bosque. Pero yo era más…cortante e hiriente. Realmente no era con intención

-Pero cierto…Hipo, recuerdas cierto día, cuando me fui a despedir a tu casa? –le pregunto la rubia –

-S-si…nunca supe la razón –respondió el vikingo

-Mi padre nos había vendido a mí y a mi madre… a los marginados –terminó de decir la rubia con una amarga sonrisa

-P… pero que rayos?! Tu padre es un…un…malnacido…un hijo de..! –le dijo Hipo a su novia

-Puta? Lo sé –le respondió ésta – Cuando mi madre me fue a buscar a tu casa, porque ya era hora de irnos, ella habló con tu padre sobre lo que les había hecho su esposo. Entonces Estoico desterró a Fergus de la isla, y no le quedó más remedio que irse a donde los marginados.

-Al año siguiente, cuando tenía diez, los marginados llegaron con sus barcos aquí al territorio de Berk, desatando la gran guerra, lo recuerdas? –le preguntó la vikinga

-Claro que lo recuerdo…fue la perdida de hombres más grande de la historia, si mal no recuerdo yo estaba en la fragua con Bocón –le contó el chico

-Bueno, ahí estaba él….Fergus…mi madre como buena vikinga fue a desempeñar su papel en la batalla…pero…casi muere porque…recibió un hachazo si mal no recuerdo… –dijo Astrid mientras recordaba la escena de su infancia –pero Gothi le puso un ungüento para parar la sangre y cicatrizar la herida, estuvo inconsciente por una semana –dijo Astrid

-Desde ese me volví una vikinga fría, no tenía compasión por ninguna persona en este vasto mundo y desde ahí te ignore definitivamente -añadió la chica

-Cuando cumplí 13 me volví a juntar con el debilucho vikingo, pero…yo…lo maltrataba –dijo Astrid sonando arrepentida.- Muchas veces lo hice, lo herí, lo insulté y ahora…dijo en un hilo de voz- lo amo más que a nadie en este maldito mundo –dijo Astrid para después besarlo

-Muy bien prosigo, ese vikingo me enseñó que los dragones no son malos, que mi concepto sobre ellos…estaba mal y después tuve a mi querida Tormenta –dijo Astrid aún aferrada al pecho del chico –y además de eso, me había enamorado. Intenté reprimir mis sentimientos, pero eran tan fuertes. Mi amor hacia a ti Hipo, realmente es muy grande

Hipo la miró y Astrid miró a Hipo, los dos se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa

-Me falta un poco para terminar –dijo Astrid- Cuando Alvin me raptó, le pregunté sobre mi "padre" y él me dijo que lo había matado…en ese momento sentí una alegría combinada con una angustia porque él al ser tan malo conmigo, era mi padre…llevo su maldita sangre en mis venas –dijo la rubia enojada

-Yo…no puedo entenderte Astrid –dijo Hipo con una mirada melancólica

-Por qué dices eso Hipo? –dijo la rubia colocando sus brazos encima del pecho del pelirrojo para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-No lo sé…como puedes ser tan fuerte? –le pregunto Hipo a su novia

-Bueno, soy Astrid Hofferson una fuerte vikinga que no se deja pasar a llevar…además tenía un objetivo por el cual luchar- le respondió la vikinga

-Ah sí? Cuál? –pregunto Hipo

-Tú –le respondió abrazándolo tiernamente

-Oye Hipo…ahora tú cuéntame tu infancia –le dijo la rubia emocionada

-E-Esta bien, pero te advierto que es muy aburrida –le dijo mirándola –Todo comenzó cuando nací. Mi madre…no la recuerdo…pero mi padre me contó que era la más emocionada por mi llegada y después seguía él. Los años pasaron y cuando cumplí los cuatro mi madre falleció, nunca supe la causa, nunca me la contaron en realidad…como sabes mi padre viajaba mucho, y…yo…bueno….me quedaba solo en casa…pasaron los años, yo ya tenía seis y cuando mi padre me veía, podía ver un poco de disconformidad en su mirada. Ya sabes era un palo que hablaba –dijo Hipo riéndose- no era como uno de ellos

-Sabes Astrid, desde que nací, estuve solo…yo recuerdo que lloraba cuando mi padre tenía que irse de casa y le rogaba que se quedara conmigo…él siempre puso la aldea antes que a mi…pero eso es normal es el líder. Pero realmente en esos momentos necesitaba compañía. No es bonito…Estar encerrado en una casa…oscura…sin nadie…solo –dijo Hipo con una mirada melancólica

-Después cuando cumplí los nueve, conocí lo más lindo del mundo –dijo Hipo mirándola a los ojos y sonriéndole –la fragua

-Hipo, maldito gusano! A mí también me conociste a esa edad! –dijo la rubia dándole ligeros golpes en el pecho

-Jajaja lo sé –dijo riendo el pelirrojo

-Prosigamos, conocí la fragua y conocí a Bocón –dio Hipo- y desde ahí que aprendí muchas cosas sobre las armas, ya sabes…pero aún así veía la cara de mi padre, él nunca me quiso…y sabes por qué? Porque él quería un vikingo…como…no lo sé…Patán? Un vikingo necio, pero…yo no salí así, yo sé usar la cabeza, siempre me gusto inventar –dijo el vikingo con una sonrisa – A veces pienso que si mi padre me hubiese prestado más atención, no sería como soy ahora

-Un día cuando mi padre de fue de viaje…me quedé solo en casa…así que decidí salir a la orilla de la playa…para pensar… o explorar? Ya no lo recuerdo –admito Hipo –solo sé que yo estaba sentado en la arena mirando el vasto mar…cuando ahí aparece…la vikinga más linda de todo Berk –dijo Hipo sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos –Esa vikinga me ignoró hasta los trece

-Después, pasaron los años…y ya sabes…yo era la vergüenza de mi padre y el que hacia el ridículo –dijo recordando melancólicamente –Hasta que monté un dragón y maté al muerte roja, desde ahí fui admirado por todos, pero sabes que me dio rabia de todo eso? –le preguntó Hipo a Astrid

-N-no lo sé… -respondió la rubia

-Me dio mucha rabia que la misma gente que me ignoraba y me daba la espalda, de un día para otro me hablaban y me ofrecían cosas –le dijo Hipo a Astrid

-c-creo que me siento como una de esas personas Hipo –dijo Astrid en un tono de arrepentimiento

-No Astrid, tu creíste en mí y en Chimuelo, gracias a ti, tuve la voluntad para matar a ese dragón –le dijo Hipo

-Y esa es la historia de Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, el vikingo que sabe usar la cabeza, sabe crear sus propias armas y lo mejor de todo, El vikingo que se queda con la chica –dijo el pelirrojo- Gracias por escuchar –término de decir para besarla

Astrid le correspondió el beso, y lo profundizo por unos segundos

-Eres muy buena besando Hofferson –le dijo Hipo a la vikinga

-Lo mismo digo Haddock- le respondió la rubia

-Astrid, te golpearon mucho allá donde los marginados? -Le pregunto el vikingo tocándole la mejilla

-Solo unos cuantos golpes-respondió la rubia -Oye deberíamos dormir

-Dormir? Enserio? Ya está amaneciendo –le dijo el chico

-Yo me siento…cansada…y asqueada –admitió la chica- Maldito Alvin, se atreve a tocarme, el único que puede tocarme eres tú Hipo, maldita rata

-P-Pero que…-dijo el vikingo sonrojándose a más no poder

-Hipo, porque te sonrojas? –le dijo la vikinga- eres mi novio y tienes todo el derecho, al igual que yo tengo todo el derecho de tocarte también –dijo la rubia pícaramente acercándose al chico

-No lo crees? –dijo Astrid rozando sus labios con los del chico

-c-creo que es hora de dormir –dijo Hipo avergonzado dándole la espalda a la rubia

-Que aburrido –bufó Astrid

-Y tú que pervertida –dijo dándose vuelta donde la chica

Hipo y Astrid se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-…

-…

-Deberías bañarte-le dijo Hipo a su novia

-Pero que rayos?! Me estás diciendo sucia?! –dijo Astrid golpeando brutalmente a Hipo

-n-no…m-me….oye tranquila… –dijo el vikingo intentando detener a Astrid

-M…me refería….que si te sientes asquea- auch! Astrid! …tranquila –intentaba frenarla el vikingo

-Que descortés y que mal novio eres –dijo Astrid avergonzada golpeándolo más fuerte

-Ya! Detén…te –dijo Hipo colocándose arriba de ella y agarrándole las muñecas

-Me refería que si te sientes asqueada deberías bañarte, por Odín, casi muero –dijo el muchacho suspirando- parece que terminé más herido que tú

-Hipo…y-yo no…

-Lo sé, no quisiste hacerlo –dijo Hipo interrumpiéndola

-Creo que deberíamos dormir, buenas noches –dijo Hipo recostándose encima de ella

-Hipo! no! Sal de encima…me aplastas –dijo la rubia mientras intentaba quitarse el cuerpo de encima- voy a morir, Odín protégeme

-Que exagerada –bufó el muchacho acostándose al lado de la vikinga – creo que hoy me tomaré el día libre

-Y Bocón? –preguntó la rubia

-Le diré que tenía que cuidarte-dijo el chico desinteresadamente –Le dedicaré todo el tiempo posible a mi linda novia –dijo mirándola

-Que tierno eres! –dijo Astrid abrazándolo

_Quizás no estuve contigo en el pasado, pero vivo en tu presente y espero algún día formar parte de tu futuro –_pensó el pelirrojo

-Oye Haddock –dijo Astrid sacando de sus pensamientos a Hipo

-Que sucede Hofferson? –dijo el pelirrojo

-Te amo –dijo la rubia suspirando

-Igual yo-termino de decir el pelirrojo para después tomarla del mentón y besarla

-Ah, lo olvidé –dijo Hipo dándose golpecitos en la cabeza- Hoy tendremos una visita

-Enserio? Quien? –pregunto la rubia emocionada

-Heather –dijo el pelirrojo viendo la expresión de la chica

La cara de Astrid pasó de ser una cara realmente emocionada a una totalmente seria

-Buenas noches –dijo Astrid dándole la espalda

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holaaaaas :333333

Como están? Les gustó? Sugerencias!

Perdón por la tardanza :c

No fue mi intención, lo iba a subir anoche, pero me invitaron a un bautizo y yo….no pude decir que no….es que había comida! :c

Jajaja xDD como sea, aquí dejo otro cap. Yeah nigga!

Y ahora llego el momento de responder reviews! *w*

Bueno…solo dudas….

Dragonskills : Ya lo sé! Se viene la tercera temporada! Aaaaaah *tira su laptop por la ventana* y al final de la segunda temporada también hay HICCSTRID *se tira por la ventana*

Mafer Browner : Yo a Fergus lo saqué de la película Valiente, es que cuando ví esa película, le vi cara de malote, entonces lo ocupé en esta serie :3 , pero solo a Fergus, a ningún otro personaje C:

Vainila :siii! Si veo la serie por Cartoon Networks, porque ahí están dando los nuevos caps con las voces en latino, y sabes algo, el lunes se supone que iban a dar un nuevo capítulo y dieron el mismo de la semana pasada y yo estaba demasiado enojada y gritaba NO! NO! MALDITO CARTOON NTWORKS! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO! Y la cara de mi mamá fue como "ella no es mi hija" me dio mucha risa xDD

Pregunta de día: ustedes ven la serie "DRAGONES DE BERK"? yo si y me encanta

Antes de irme ** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan! *w***

Eso me inspira para seguir con los capítulos, y dando un adelanto del prox cap.

Astrid celosa de Heather, ustedes saben :3

Bueno, me retiro

Adios! :333 dejen reviews! Saluditos desde Chile! C:


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! Valulu ha vuelto :3

Como están?

Bueno les diré algo importante, al final del fic, deje una pregunta suuuper importante que influirá en la historia, por favor respóndanla….bueno sin más que decir…disfruten!

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 4: LA VIKINGA HOFFERSON ESTÁ CELOSA?**

-Ya de día-

Astrid despierta

-Maldito sol –dijo la rubia rascándose el ojo- ahora que recuerdo… -mira a Hipo- tiene el sueño pesado –esboza una sonrisa- Me pregunto si…

-Hipo –susurro la rubia picándole el hombro- Hipo despierta

Hipo solo se acomodó más con las mantas –cinco minutos más

-Hipo, creo que ya es más de medio día –le dijo la rubia picándole el brazo-

-Y qué? Quiero quedarme acostado todo el día con mi novia –dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a la rubia

-Hipo, hoy tenemos una visita –dijo Astrid

-Así? Y de Quién? –pregunto Hipo aún adormilado

-Heather- dijo la vikinga de mala gana

Hipo abrió los ojos de par en par

-Maldición! –gritó Hipo vistiéndose

-Qué pasó? –dijo Astrid recostándose de nuevo

-Tenía que esperarla en el puerto –dijo Hipo alterado

-Y a que viene? –dijo la rubia desinteresadamente

-Aah…tú sabes...-dijo Hipo

-No, no lo sé, dime tú –dijo Astrid enojada

-Espera…estas celosa? –le preguntó Hipo mirándola

-no estoy celosa –dijo cubriéndose con la manta –solo quería saber a qué venia

-Claro…-dijo Hipo no muy convencido - Oye Hofferson

-Qué? –dijo Astrid cortante

Hipo se tiró encima de ella

-No, Hipo, sal –dijo Astrid enojada

-Astrid –dijo Hipo destapándola –te amo

Hipo la besó y la rubia le correspondió

- te iba a preguntar qué quieres para almorzar –dijo Hipo aún encima de ella y sonriéndole tiernamente

-Y…y t-tú no comerás? –preguntó su novia sonrojada

-Sí, pero lo haré luego, sólo quiero hacer un lindo gesto por mi novia –dijo Hipo saliendo de encima de la rubia

-Bueno en ese caso –dijo la rubia colocándose sus hombreras- me iré a mi casa

-Qué? P...pero por qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto decepcionado

-Es que tengo que alimentar a Tormenta y después limpiar la casa…creo que después iré al arena o al bosque…quien sabe…–dijo Astrid acomodándose el cabello

-Esta… bien…por cierto Tormenta quedó en tu casa –le dijo Hipo

-Gracias…creo que…m-me voy…gracias por todo Hipo –dijo Astrid besando su mejilla- disfruta tu día –dijo para después marcharse

-Bueno amigo, te alimento y nos vamos –le dijo Hipo a su amigo, el cual se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa

0-0-0-0-0-Ya en el puerto-0-0-0-0-0

-Me pregunto donde esta Heather –dijo Hipo esperando a que apareciera la pelinegra

-Hola Hipo –le susurro Heather desde atrás

-H-Heather! Hola –dijo Hipo sonriéndole

-Mírate! Que grande estas, todo un vikingo –le dijo la pelinegra adulándolo

-Lo mismo digo de ti Heather…ha pasado mucho tiempo, oye trajiste lo que te pedí? –preguntó Hipo a la vikinga

-Claro que si, esta gema –dijo Heather sacándola de su bolso- sólo están en mi isla, y te traje esta roja

-Muchas gracias –le dijo el vikingo a la pelinegra –a Astrid le encantará lo que haré –susurro Hipo

-Astrid eh? –dijo la chica en un tono pícaro

-N-no…ósea sí…-dijo Hipo avergonzado- somos novios

-Wow! Qué suerte la de Astrid –dijo Heather soltando una risita

-P-pero que dices…. –dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado- oye, quieres ir a ver a los demás chicos?

-Claro, vamos a pie? –Pegunto la pelinegra –o en Chimuelo?

-En Chimuelo es más conveniente, vamos! –dijo Hipo montado en Chimuelo

0-0-0-0-0-0-Con Astrid-0-0-0-0-0

-Y dime Tormenta…que quieres hacer? –le preguntó Astrid a su dragón mientras la alimentaba-ya lo sé, vamos a la arena…pero…no quiero ir así…con mi herida, creo que iré cuando se borre un poco…

-Necesito hablar con Brutilda –pensó la rubia –Muy bien Tormenta –le dijo la rubia a su Dragón-vámonos al bosque

-5 minutos después—

-Vamos Tormenta! –gritó la rubia –espera un minuto, ese Hipo –susurro Astrid- y está con….argh! –Hizo una mueca de desprecio –Bueno…vamos Tormenta, lo más lejos de la aldea

-10 minutos después-

-Me gusta la playa –dijo Astrid recostada en Tormenta – Sabes, creo que me quedaré aquí por un buen rato, tú qué opinas? –le preguntó haciéndole cariño, Tormenta sólo se cerró sus ojos

-Hoy hace frio –pensó la vikinga –iré a mojarme la cara –dijo La rubia parándose

-Oye Tormenta –dijo Astrid llamando la atención de su dragón- crees que soy bonita? –le preguntó mientras veía su reflejo en el mar

-Yo creo que si lo eres

-Eh? –Dijo la rubia mirando a su dragón- Estoy loca –terminó de decir suspirando

-Si, si lo estas

-Suficiente –dijo la rubia enojada- Sal ya

-Está bien –de los gigantes arboles salió una rubia de largas trenzas

-Brutilda? –dijo Astrid confundida

-Pues quien más? –le pregunto Brutilda acercándose a la rubia- como te encuentras?

-Me….encuentro…bien –dijo Astrid confundida- pero…que haces aquí?

-Nada, es que Hipo llevo a Heather a la arena y todos se acercaron a ella, me aburrí y me vine –dijo la vikinga mojándose la cara

-Genial –dijo Astrid con fastidio sentándose en la arena

-Ujuju-dijo Brutilda sentándose al lado de su amiga- a que se debe ese tono?

-Qué? A que te refieres? –le pregunto Astrid a la vikinga

-Oye rubia –le dijo Brutilda a su amiga

-Que pasa Tilda? –le respondió Astrid

-Que son Hipo y tú? –soltó Brutilda

-Hipo y yo? –preguntó confundida Astrid

-Sí, ya sabes… –dijo Brutilda pícaramente

-Creo que esta conversación va en un solo sentido –dijo Astrid mirando indiferente a Brutilda

-Están saliendo? –le preguntó Brutilda a su amiga

-S...si –respondió Astrid sonrojada

- Genial –le sonrió Brutilda

-Y no estás celosa? –le preguntó la vikinga a Astrid

-Por qué dices eso? –preguntó la rubia

-Bueno…ya sabes…esta Heather…y llegaron en Chimuelo…me pregunto qué harán después….-

-Que mala eres Tilda –bufó Astrid

-Por qué? –preguntó su amiga

-Intentas ponerme celosa –soltó Astrid

-Jaja…si…oye-le preguntó Brutilda- No te duele?

-Si…es que a veces él es tan..-

-Jajaja –se reía Brutilda

-De que te ríes? –bufó Astrid

-Me refería a tu herida –le dijo Brutilda sonriendo

-Aaaah...no…no me duele… -le respondió Astrid sonrojada

-Y dime rubia…Por qué no fuiste al arena? -Le preguntó la vikinga a su amiga -fue por Heather?

-Qué? N-no…te equivocas! –le dijo Astrid moviendo sus brazos en forma de negación

-Bueno…no fui porque…me da vergüenza…ir…así –dijo Astrid señalando su ojo

-Entiendo…-dijo Brutilda mirando hacia la playa

-Sabes, a mí también me gusta alguien –le admitió Brutilda a Astrid

-Ah sí? Quien? –le pregunto la rubia interesada

-Pues…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-CON HIPO-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Muy bien, Heather yo me voy a la fragua, vienes? –le preguntó Hipo a la pelinegra

-Creo que voy contigo, hay algo que quiero confesarte –le respondió Heather

-Uy! Soldaditos del amor –les gritó Brutacio

Hipo lo miró con mala cara

-Idiota Hipo tiene a Astrid –le dijo Patapez a Brutacio

-Oh! Es verdad! –dijo Brutacio

-Oye, y donde está Brutilda? –preguntó Patán

-Ni idea –respondió Patapez

-Bueno, nos vamos –dijo Hipo –nos vemos después

-Adiós –dijeron al unísono

-Están todos muy grandes –dijo Heather abrazada de Hipo

-Sí, es que ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo Hipo

-Oye y a que vas a la fragua? –preguntó Heather

-No es obvio? Iré a empezar el regalo para mi novia –dijo Hipo sonriente

-Que tierno eres Hipo –le susurro Heather en el oído mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente

-Esto es…raro….–pensó Hipo

-Gracias…oh! Mira ya llegamos –dijo Aterrizando

-Ahora, voy a hacer ese anillo –dijo Hipo entrando a la fragua

0-0-0-0-Con Astrid-0-0-0-0

-Oye Tilda tienes hambre? –le preguntó Astrid a su amiga

-No y tú? –le preguntó Brutilda a Astrid

-Pues siendo sincera…sí y mucha –admitió Astrid

-Bueno…pues…pescamos algo? –preguntó Brutilda

-No, creo que me iré a casa…te llevo a la tuya? –dijo Astrid

-Te lo agradecería mucho –dijo Brutilda sonriendo

-Pues….vamos –dijo Astrid montando a Tormenta

-5 minutos después-

-Ya llegamos, Gracias Tilda…ya sabes…por la charla –dijo Astrid sonriéndole

-No hay de que, ya sabes…para eso están las amigas, nos vemos luego –dijo Brutilda despidiéndose de su amiga

-Vamos Tormenta! –Gritó Astrid –vámonos a casa chica

0-0-0-0-0-0-Con Hipo-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Y de que querías hablar Heather? –le preguntó Hipo a Heather mientras que deshacía la gema

-Bueno…es sobre….Hipo tú… –dijo la pelinegra

-sí? –dijo Hipo mirándola- que sucede?

-Hipo me gustas! –dijo avergonzada Heather –me gustas…creo que lo sabes... desde hace mucho…por las cartas…bueno…me gustas –termino de decir para besar a Hipo

Hipo no hizo nada pues estaba impactado

.

.

.

-Mira Tormenta Hipo está en la fragua-dijo emocionada –vamos!

Tormenta voló y aterrizó donde estaba Chimuelo

-Muy bien –dijo Astrid bajándose de Tormenta –quédate aquí con Chimuelo

-Sorprenderé a Hipo –dijo Astrid intentando ser sigilosa

-"Bueno es sobre….Hipo tú-"

-Esa es….Heather? –pensó Astrid

-"Hipo me gustas, me gustas…creo que lo sabes…desde hace mucho, por las cartas"

-Cartas? Esa maldita le enviaba…cartas? Y Hipo nunca me dijo?! Tengo que entrar-pensó Astrid

-Hipo vi a Chimuelo afue….-dijo Astrid entrando a la fragua viendo la escena de Heather y Hipo

-Astrid –dijo Heather sorprendida

-Oh! Creo que interrumpí algo –dijo Astrid caminando hacia atrás- Bu…bueno…yo…Yo creo…creo…que…si…mejor me voy –dijo Astrid para salir corriendo

-Astrid espera! –grito Hipo

-Heather, pero que te sucede?! –le grito Hipo enojado

-Hipo, lo siento tanto –dijo Heather intentando sonar arrepentida

-Tormenta vámonos de aquí –dijo la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

Chimuelo vio a Astrid preocupado y se acercó

-Mejor ve ver a tu jinete –dijo Astrid acariciando a Chimuelo -si que metió la pata

-Astrid espera! –gritó Hipo saliendo de la fragua donde estaba Astrid-espera –susurro lo último

-Ah sí? –Dijo Astrid indiferente, secándose las lagrimas- por qué no vas a besar a Hea-ther? -dijo ya montada en Tormenta – Adiós

-Astrid, oye escúchame! –dijo montando en Chimuelo

-Por qué debería? –Dijo Astrid- Bueno chica, vámonos a donde estábamos, la playa –le susurro

-Sigámosla amigo –le susurro Hipo a Chimuelo

Astrid aterrizó en la playa, se recostó en la arena, miro el cielo y se tapó los ojos con el brazo

-La apuesta de sol –pensó la rubia –me gusta… él me gusta

-Qué fue lo que pasó? Él me dijo…pero…esta mañana –susurraba Astrid mientras caían sus lágrimas –otra decepción…yo…nunca debí haberle dicho eso en el bosque, estoy tan arrepentida…y dolida…quiero…solo quiero-

-Qué rayos…-dijo Astrid al sentir que alguien la lamía –la rubia destapó sus ojos –Chimuelo –susurro la vikinga

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la vikinga necia que no quiere escucharme –dijo Hipo acercándose a Chimuelo

-Genial –bufó la rubia con un tono de irritación

-Oye, no estás feliz de verme? –dijo el vikingo montándose encima de la rubia

-Tengo que responder eso? –Dijo la rubia enojada – y sal de encima, no soy Chimuelo para que me andes montando

-Que graciosa eres –dijo Hipo soltando una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, sí, muy graciosa, ahora sal, me voy a casa –dijo Astrid intentando sacar a Hipo

-Ah sí? Te quieres ir? Pero si esto acaba de comenzar –dijo el vikingo agarrando las muñecas de la rubia – Ahora estás débil

-Pff…-soltó la rubia

-Ahora, te soltaré sí…prometes escucharme- le propuso Hipo

-No voy a escuchar…nada de lo que vayas a decir! –gritaba la rubia intentando soltarse

-Es inútil –le dijo Hipo con una gran sonrisa

-Tormenta, ayúdame! –gritó la rubia

Tormenta se paró rápidamente y fue donde estaban los dos chicos

-Tormenta tranquila, ve con Chimuelo –le ordenó Hipo y el Nadder se fue donde el furia nocturna

-Te odio –le dijo la rubia

-Eres una chica terca Hofferson, que no me piensas escuchar? –le preguntó Hipo

-Suéltame Hipo –dijo la rubia enojada

-Ya te lo dije, te soltaré si sólo me escuchas Astrid, por favor –le dijo Hipo suavemente a su novia, su punto débil

-Está bien, está bien –dijo Astrid

-Que difícil eres Hofferson –dijo Hipo sentándose al lado de la rubia

-Como sea –dijo Astrid enojada –dilo rápido, quiero ir a comer

-Tienes hambre….desde que hora no comes? –le preguntó Hipo preocupado

-Eso no te importa –dijo la rubia cortante

-Ya está anocheciendo –dijo el pelirrojo –ah… ya se! Chimuelo quiero que vayas a buscar unos pescados, aquí está la red –dijo Colocándola en sus patas – Ve con Tormenta, por favor amigo

Chimuelo asintió, y se fue con Tormenta

-Haré una fogata-dijo Hipo –me ayudas?

-Está bien –bufó la rubia enojada

-5 minutos después-

-Empezó a hacer frío –dijo Hipo- tenemos que esperar a Chimuelo para poder prender la fogata

-Si –dijo Astrid cortante

-Que no piensas hablarme? –le preguntó Hipo

-Claro, le hablaré a mi hermoso novio –dijo Astrid parándose y caminando de un lado para otro- que cree que siendo atento conmigo podrá salvarse de lo que hizo con Heather, Vamos Ven a besarme después de besar a esa…esa..Zorra! –Gritó Astrid enojada- No será tan fácil Haddock.

-Detente Astrid –dijo Hipo enojado – ella fue la que…la que…me besó y confesó sin…sin preguntarme!

-Y esperas que me crea eso? –le dijo Astrid perdiendo la paciencia

-Deberías eres mi novia…deberías confiar en mí –dijo Hipo en un hilo de voz

-Lo hago Hipo –dijo Astrid sentándose al lado de Hipo –pero…yo los vi

-Aparte de todo eso…yo escuché…cuando te dijo que te enviaba cartas…es cierto eso Hipo? –dijo Astrid mirándolo a los ojos

-…

-Sí, lo es –admitió el vikingo

-Perfecto –susurro la rubia- y...por qué no me lo dijiste? Éramos amigos…y ahora novios…creo…me pides que confié en ti…cuando aún me escondes cosas?

-Es diferente –se defendió el pelirrojo

-Ah sí? Cuál es la diferencia?-le preguntó Astrid ya perdiendo la paciencia

-Quería dejarlo como un secreto –dijo Hipo

-Y por qué? –Porque sabía que si te enterabas….te sentirías mal…como ahora –dijo Hipo agachando la mirada

-Está bien, dejemos todo en el pasado –dijo la rubia- empecemos de cero –dijo suspirando

-…

-…

-Me gustas Haddock, desde los nueve, me gustas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

Hipo sonrió ante la confesión de Astrid

-Me gustas Hofferson, desde la primera vez que te vi, me gustas –dijo Hipo acercándose a la vikinga para besarla

Chimuelo lanzó un gruñido

-Amigo! –dijo Hipo parándose para recibir a su amigo

-Siempre será Chimuelo y después yo –dijo la rubia

-Trajeron mucho pescado, buen trabajo –dijo Hipo

-Oye Chimuelo…y donde está Tormenta? –pregunto Astrid seria

Chimuelo la miró con una cara afligida

-Chimuelo? –le preguntó su jinete preocupado

-Tormenta –susurro Astrid preocupada

Me pregunto si Heather tendrá que ver con esto –pensó Hipo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Como dije al principio tengo que hacerles una pregunta importantísima!

Bien aquí va la pregunta:

**PARA ESTE FIC PREFIEREN**

**-PATÁN X BRUTILDA O**

**-PATAPEZ X BRUTILDA? **

Por favor contesten! Prefiero que voten es que a mí me gustan las dos parejas u_u

Bueno…llego el momento de responder el review con la duda del dia!

ME-ME ROTAMUNDO: si! En CN repiten el capitulo del lunes el miércoles….los sábados también…los dan 3 veces al dia *w* a las 9:00, a las 12:30 y a las 14:00..bueno..en mi país xDD

**Bueno…me despido…muchas gracias por los reviews! sigan así! C:**

**Y por favor…por favor…respondan la pregunta :c **

**Nos leemos el próx cap. Saluditos desde Chile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! (Los saldaré al fin del fic y tambien dejaré los detalles de las votaciones, así que ahora…a leer)

Pd. Ni idea porque lo puse entre "()"

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 5: Atrapados?! **

-Maldita sea! –gritó la rubia –todo me pasa a mí! Lagrimas quieres ver Thor?! Eso quieres?!

-Astrid tranquila- decía Hipo intentando calmarla

-Tran…quila? Quieres…que…esté….tranquila?! –le contestó enojada la vikinga

-Oye, oye, oye –dijo Hipo tomándola de los hombros- sólo cálmate y respira. Estoy yo aquí, déjamelo a mí y y-

-Hipo –susurro Astrid- es mi dragón

-Lo sé Astrid –dijo Hipo mirándola a los ojos –Pero si seguimos aquí, maldiciendo todo, créeme que uno de los dos terminará golpeado y ese seré yo

-Está bien –dijo la rubia suspirando

-Chimuelo llévanos donde desapareció Tormenta –dijo Hipo caminando hacia su dragón –vienes?

-Pff! Claro que sí –dijo Astrid

-Muy bien…estás lista? –le preguntó Hipo su novia

-Si –dijo Astrid abrazando a Hipo

Chimuelo sobrevoló la isla y llegó a las cuevas que están debajo de Berk , pero no cerca del pueblo

-Aquí es? –preguntó Astrid bajándose de Chimuelo

-Creo que sí… puedes darnos luz amigo? –le dijo Hipo a su dragón, el cual obedeció al instante

-Yo…recuerdo esto...-pensó Astrid- susurros mortales

-Astrid mantente cerca de mí sí? –le ordenó Hipo a la rubia mientras se bajaban de Chimuelo

-Claro…-dijo la rubia

-10 minutos después-

-Hipo, hemos andado por este curvilíneo camino…hace mucho…y aún no encontramos nada –bufó la rubia

-Hipo? eres tú? Ayúdame! –se escuchaba a lo lejos

-Que...Fue eso? –dijo Astrid mirando a Hipo

-No…lo sé, pero tenemos que ir –dijo el pelirrojo corriendo

-Hipo! espera! –gritaba la rubia detrás de él – vas muy rápid….auch! –grito Astrid antes de caer al suelo

-Estas bien? –dijo Hipo alarmado

-N...No…me torcí el maldito tobillo –dijo Astrid en el suelo –Ve! Corre hacia la voz

-Antes muerto- le respondió el vikingo

-A mi me parece bien…HIPO –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

-Dagur?! –preguntó confundido el pelirrojo colocándose delante de la rubia para protegerla

-Así es- le respondió Dagur

-Sabes, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada…pero que rayos haces aquí? –Le pregunto Hipo- no deberías estar con mi padre?

-Ah…pues…por eso vine de noche! duh –dijo el vikingo

-Y a que dijiste que venias? –pregunto Hipo desinteresadamente

-Venia…a matarte…pero ahora vengo a proponerte un trato –respondió Dagur

-De que se trata, suéltalo ya Dagur –dijo Hipo perdiendo la paciencia

-Tienes que elegir Hipo… propongo devolverte el precioso Nadder…a cambio…de tu Furia Nocturna –dijo Dagur sonriente- y en el caso de no aceptar, dile adiós al mundo y al dragón de tu noviecita

-Hipo…-pensaba Astrid mientras veía a todos lados buscando algo con que atacar a Dagur –que puedo-….un agujero…y está cerca de Dagur –pensó parándose-

-Chimuelo cuando yo te diga….disparas al agujero entendido? –le susurro Astrid a Chimuelo, el cual asintió

-Espera…

-Morirás Hipo –dijo Dagur amenazándolo con una espada

-Espera…

-Últimas palabras? –dijo el vikingo preparado para atacar

-Ahora! –gritó Astrid

Chimuelo disparó justo en el agujero logrando que de allí saliera un enojado Susurro Mortal

-Hipo –gritó Astrid ya montada en Chimuelo

-Astrid me salvaste el pellejo –dijo Hipo montándose en su dragón

-Si quieres nos vamos -dijo la rubia impaciente

-Hipo! llévame contigo! –le gritaba Dagur corriendo detrás de ellos

-Sigue soñando –dijo Hipo saliendo de allí

-Este túnel es eterno –dijo Astrid suspirando

-Hipo! ayuda! –se escucho nuevamente

-Esa es-

-Heather –dijo Hipo interrumpiendo a la rubia

-Y que hace aquí? –le preguntó Astrid a su novio

-Hay que averiguarlo –dijo el pelirrojo- Heather eres tú?

-Sí, Hipo, apresúrate-gritaba la pelinegra

Astrid vio algo raro

-Mira Hipo…esa es a cola…de un Nadder-le dijo la rubia a Hipo

-Vamos Chimuelo –le dijo Hipo dándole palmaditas en la cabeza

-Hipo…ayúdame –dijo la dueña de la voz

-Te encontramos- dijo Hipo

-Hipo yo-

-Qué rayos haces aquí con mi dragón? –le preguntó Astrid enojada

-Y...yo…-

-Te voy a...- dijo Astrid lanzándose a la pelinegra

-Astrid detente- dijo Hipo agarrándola de la cintura

-Suéltame Hipo! –dijo Astrid de una manera agresiva

-No, no, no –dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza –y que haces aquí Heather?

-y-yo…bueno…estaba planeando esto con Dagur, pero creo que no le resultó muy bien –admitió la pelinegra

-y cual era ese tal plan? Y porque lo estás ayudando? Acaso estás loca? Él es un desquiciado…hasta su nombre lo dice, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz de hacer, Heather y-

-Detente –gritó Heather –no permitiré que hables de esa manera, ni siquiera lo conoces

-Y tú sí? –dijo Astrid enojada

-s...si! –Dijo avergonzada- él y yo…somos novios

Astrid y Hipo abrieron la boca impactados

-q-que les sucede?! –dijo Heather

-u-ustedes…que?! –dijo Hipo impactado

-Somos novios –dijo la pelinegra

-Incomodo –canturreó Astrid

-c-como sea –dijo Hipo –por qué te robaste a Tormenta?

-Para atraerlos aquí duh –dijo Heather como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-Y ahora que se supone que tienes que hacer? –dijo Astrid desinteresadamente

-y-yo…-dijo Heather- Hipo te desafío a una batalla de dragones

-Pero si ni siquiera tienes uno –dijo Hipo

-Eso crees? –respondió la pelinegra subiéndose en Tormenta- le caigo bien

-Hija de…-susurro Astrid

-Y que gano? –preguntó Hipo

-Si ganas te daré a Tormenta. Pero si pierdes…me darás a Chimuelo –dijo Heather confiada

-Muy bien –dijo Hipo –comencemos!

-esto será fácil –pensó Hipo

-Hipo –dijo la rubia –tengo un mal presentimiento

El suelo se empezó a mover

-Hipo? –dijo Astrid

Hipo no respondía, solo estaba atento a lo que estaba sucediendo

-Se detuvo –susurro Hipo

-Que está pasando? –preguntó Heather

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, rápido –dijo Hipo

-No! No sin Tormenta! –grito la rubia

-Se está derrumbando! La cueva se está derrumbando –grito Astrid

-Aaaah! –gritó Heather cayendo al suelo

-Heather!-gritó Hipo

-Tormenta! –gritó Astrid dirigiéndose a su dragón

-Está herida, Hipo, le cayó una roca en la Ala izquierda - gritó Astrid desesperada

-Sólo tráela y vámonos- le ordenó Hipo mientras subía a Heather en Chimuelo

-Vamos chica –le dijo Astrid a su dragón y esta la siguió

-Chimuelo y Tormenta encontraron un agujero que los conducía hacia la salida, pero la única forma de llegar era volando

-Vamos Astrid, rápido, sube en Chimuelo y después sacamos a Tormenta –dijo Hipo ofreciéndole la mano ya afuera de la cueva

-Ni loca, me quedaré aquí con mi dragón –dijo Astrid

-Astrid por favor –gritó Hipo desesperado- quedarás sepultada las rocas, si tomas mi mano podríamos sacar a Tormenta, Astrid por favor toma mi mano –termino de decir Hipo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Está bien –dijo Astrid intentando agarrar su mano –no la alcanzo

-Aaaah! –grito Astrid, al sentir como se derrumbaba la cueva

Astrid! –grito Hipo con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como las rocas sepultaban a su novia

Hipo! –susurró la rubia viendo como las rocas tapaban su último rayo de esperanza

.

.

.

-Estoy muerta? –pensó Astrid abriendo los ojos –Tormenta? –llamó la vikinga a su dragón al ver que la había rodeado con sus alas

-Me salvaste –susurró Astrid- buena chica –terminó de decir para volver a cerrar sus ojos

.

.

.

-Astrid! –gritaba Hipo eufóricamente moviendo las rocas- Contéstame Astrid!

Chimuelo ayudaba a Hipo, pues este también estaba preocupado por la rubia

-Astrid, me escuchas? –Gritaba Hipo- ti…tiene que haber una manera…pero...cu-cual?! –pensaba desesperado

-Vamos Chimuelo –dijo el pelirrojo moviendo las rocas, pero al removerlas sólo encontraba, más y más rocas- Es inútil –susurraba llorando- no, no, no, no, no… por qué?! –dijo lo último gritando

.

.

.

-Tormenta –decía Astrid intentando reanimar a su dragón- Tormenta responde- decía llorando-

-Yo se que estas viva, cuando salgamos de aquí tendrás todo el pollo que quieras…pero por favor…no…mueras…siempre fuiste lo único que tuve, por favor Tormenta, hemos pasado peores cosas –murmuraba Astrid llorando desconsoladamente –no te rindas…Tormenta

El dragón de Astrid tenía múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo

-Tormenta despierta –gritaba la rubia llorando

.

.

.

-Astrid -susurraba Hipo entre lágrimas

-Hipo? –dijo Heather despertando- y Astrid?

-Heather…-susurró Hipo mirando a la pelinegra- como te encuentras?

-Mejor –dijo Heather parándose-

-Donde está Dagur? –preguntó desesperada

-Tranquila, él escapó –le respondió el pelirrojo

-Heather me haces un favor? –le preguntó el vikingo a la pelinegra

-Claro, me salvaste la vida –dijo ésta- puedes ir a buscar a los chicos? Diles que es urgente

-Entendido! –dijo Heather para después marcharse

-No me rendiré Astrid, llorar aquí no te salvará dijo Hipo secando sus lagrimas

.

.

.

-Tormenta, por favor –le rogaba la rubia- eres lo único que tengo –dijo Astrid abrazando a su dragón

-…

-Late –susurro la rubia

-Late, Tormenta! Estas viva! –grito Astrid emocionada. Tengo que parar la sangre –pensó

-Ah! Ya sé! –Dijo sacándose las correas que usa en los brazos –la pondré aquí –susurro amarrando la correa en una de sus piernas –con esto te curaras –susurro sonriendo- ahora…descansa

-Buscaré una salida –dijo Astrid –pero está…todo oscuro…Recuerdo que una vez Brutilda y Brutacio….hicieron fuego…sacando chispas con las rocas!…esos inútiles me salvaron! –gritaba emocionada la rubia

-Ahora solo tengo que acomodar las rocas…de tal manera que nos rodeen- pensó Astrid

-10 minutos después-

-Perfecto! –Pensó la rubia- ahora estamos en una cueva dentro de otra cueva –dijo sonriente

-Ahora –dijo la vikinga tomando dos rocas- tengo que frotarlas muy fuerte –dijo intentándolo

-…

-Está funcionando! –susurro al ver que las rocas sacaban chispas –solo….un…poco…más…y…ya está! –grito emocionada –tenemos fuego Tormenta! Ahora le pondré esto encima –dijo sacándose una manga de su brazo- con eso tendremos hasta la mañana –le comentó a su dragón el cual sólo asintió débilmente –Aunque aquí, no sabremos cuando es de mañana

.

.

.

-Hipo! –gritaron Patán, Brutilda y Patapez. Brutilda estaba montada en Diente-púa y Heather en Gorgontua

-Chicos –dijo Hipo dejando de remover piedras

-Que fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Brutilda

-No hay tiempo, Astrid está atrapada debajo de estas malditas rocas –le respondió el pelirrojo un poco cansado

-Tranquilo, solo tenemos que remover las rocas –dijo Patapez acercándose a él –la sacaremos –dijo su amigo tocándole el hombro

-Gracias Patapez –dijo Hipo sonriéndole

-Oye y donde está Brutacio? –preguntó Hipo

-El estúpido hizo un experimento con la comida no le salió bien y se enfermó –dijo Brutilda

-Muy bien…y cuál es el plan? –pregunto emocionado Patán

-Tú y Tilda quédense e intenten remover las rocas -les ordenó Hipo –Yo y Patapez buscaremos una entrada en la cueva –Terminó de decir subiéndose a su dragón

-Entendido –gritaron Patán y Brutilda

-Oye y donde está Heather? –preguntó Patán

-De seguro fue en busca de su novio –respondió desinteresadamente Hipo

Todos quedaron viendo Hipo en busca de una respuesta a tal confesión

-Muy bien Patapez, yo recuerdo una entrada –dijo Hipo listo para marcharse

-Y que estamos esperando? –dijo Patapez adelantándose ya volando

-Sígueme -dijo Hipo camino a la entrada

.

.

.

-Estamos encerradas y muero de hambre –dijo Astrid recostándose delicadamente al lado de su dragón

Su dragón gruñó

-Que sucede chica?-le preguntó Astrid

El dragón indico que viera el bolso que traía consigo

-Que dices? –dijo la rubia sin entender a su dragón

El dragón insistía que viera el bolso

-Ah! Ya entiendo –dijo Astrid abriendo el bolso- comida! P...Pero cómo?! –le preguntó emocionada a su dragón. Cuando saliste a pescar con Chimuelo tú la guardaste aquí, no es cierto? Eres tan inteligente

El dragón sólo cerró los ojos

-Bien hecho Tormenta –dijo mientras le acercaba un pescado –ten tienes que comer

El dragón con sus pocas fuerzas comió el pescado

-No moriremos! –dijo Astrid tomando un palo que tenía cerca para cocer el pescado

-Después de comer esto, buscaré una salida –dijo la rubia

.

.

.

-Esto no tiene fin –le dijo Patán a Brutilda

-Lo sé, oye, por qué no usas a Diente-púa? –le preguntó Brutilda

-Sólo lo incendiará todo –dijo Patán imaginando los desastres que su dragón causaría

-Creo que tienes razón –le dijo Brutilda- Pues si piensas que va a hacer eso, porque no le dices que prenda una fogata?

-Tienes frio? –le preguntó Patán a la vikinga

-Pues…algo –respondió ésta

-Ten –dijo Patán pasándole su chaqueta

-Qué? Por qué? –le preguntó Brutilda al vikingo

-La aceptarás o no? –dijo un poco avergonzado el vikingo

-Gracias –le dijo Brutilda aceptando la chaqueta de Patán – y desde cuando te volviste tan caballeroso? –dijo la rubia burlándose del vikingo

-Yo siempre he sido caballeroso querida- le respondió Patán

-Claro –dijo Brutilda no muy convencida

-Que gracioso eres Patán –dijo Brutilda golpeándolo en el brazo –ahora sigue cavando –terminó de decir con una sonrisa

-Como sea- dijo Patán removiendo las rocas

.

.

.

-Muy bien Patapez, aquí es –dijo Hipo bajándose de Chimuelo

-Pero…-dijo Patapez- está tapada con más rocas

-Querido amigo, como en las relaciones, siempre habrá una cosa que derrumbará todo –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-A que te refieres? –preguntó Patapez confundido

-Observa –dijo Hipo sacando una roca, haciendo que la muralla temblara y cayera

-Asombroso –dijo Patapez

-Ahora vamos mi princesa espera –dijo Hipo montado en Chimuelo

-Tú solo espera Astrid-pensó Hipo con una sonrisa

0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holaaaaas :33333333

Como están?

Les gusto? No les gustó? Sugerencias? :C

Bien aquí les traigo otro cap del fic xDD

No lo subí antes porque tenía que leer un libro antes de entrar a la escuela (entro el Lunes)

A lo que nos lleva a otro tema….

Como entraré a la escuela, los capítulos los subiré un poquiiito tarde ¿entienden?

Espero lo comprendan, es que este año se viene demasiado pesado para mi :C

Como sea!

Los resultados de sus votaciones….pues el ganador es….PATÁN X BRUTILDA!

Asi que...el fic contendrá unas escenillas de esta pareja…al igual que soñé la pareja Heather x Dagur

Nunca en mi maldita vida se me había ocurrido xDDDD

Así que lo incluí :3

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VOTAR Y POR REVIEWS!

Se despide ValuluDragons….nos leemos en el prox cap!

Dejen reviews! :33


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! :3

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap.6 : ¿Encontrando la salida y Escondiendo sentimientos?**

-Más rápido Patán, si sacamos piedra por piedra tardaremos años –le dijo Brutilda a su acompañante

-Intento…sacarlas…lo…más rápido… que puedo –dijo Patán en un tono cansado

.

.

.

-Muy bien Tormenta –dijo Astrid a su dragón- he intentado buscar una salida pero es inútil, mira mis manos –dijo mostrándole éstas- están casi sangrando, y solo llegué a una muralla de más rocas –añadió suspirando

El dragón sólo la miró con un eje de lastima

-Ay! No te pongas así chica –dijo haciéndole cariño a su dragón –saldremos de aquí, lo prometo, mira…sólo tenemos que pensar…y ver como salimos aquí

Astrid miró a su alrededor

-mmm…si recuerdo bien, Hipo salió por un agujero hecho justo aquí –dijo apuntando hacia una pared de gigantescas piedras –si escarbamos…podríamos llegar...muy bien Tormenta! Escarbaré –dijo una energética Astrid

.

.

.

-Está bien, está muy oscuro y Chimuelo ya no puede lanzar más disparo de plasma…que podemos hacer señor Patapez? –dijo Hipo mirando al recién llamado

-Veamos…estamos a la mitad de la cueva, atrapados, oscuros…yo…Gorgontúa! Donde estas?! –Dijo asustado Patapez- n…necesito un arma para defenderme –dijo abrazando a su dragón

-Arma…espada…ESPADA! –Gritó Hipo feliz –eres un genio Patapez

-Lo soy?...pues claro que lo soy –dijo éste

Hipo de su muslo sacó un bastón y apretó una especie de botón

-Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar unos segundos –dijo Hipo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Pero esperar para…..wow! es una espada en llamas! –gritó Patapez emocionado

-Sí, me demoré tres meses en hacerla, pensé que nunca la ocuparía –dijo alumbrando el lugar- nos vamos?

-Que inteligente eres Hipo –lo elogió su amigo

-Gracias, ahora hay que apresurarnos –dijo caminando

.

.

.

-Estoy…muy…cansado –dijo Patán en un hilo de voz

-Igual yo, pero…mi mejor amiga está atrapada –dijo Brutilda sacando piedras y más piedras –y sé que si yo hubiese estado allá abajo, ella estaría aquí, desesperada escarbando

-Oye no tienes hambre? –le preguntó Patán sentado en una esquina

-Quizás –admitió la rubia

-Traje pescado, por si acaso–dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaba su dragón

- Excelente –dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa

-Diente-púa quiero que hagas una fogata justo aquí –le dijo Patán a su dragón

-El dragón lo miró y lanzó fuegos a sus pantalones

-Ah! Dragón inútil! –gritaba dando vueltas en círculos

-5 minutos después-

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar –dijo Patán cocinando los pescados

.

.

.

-Esto no está funcionando –dijo Astrid sentándose al lado de su dragón –creo que descan…saré…sólo…cinco…minuto…tos –terminó de decir cerrando los ojos

Tormenta la imitó sólo que ésta se acurrucó más para poder taparla con sus alas

-Buena….chica –susurro la rubia

.

.

.

-Astrid! –gritaba Hipo mientras miraba hacia todos lados- donde estas? Responde

-Astr- auch! –Gritó Hipo –pero que- una muralla de rocas, perfecto –dijo con sarcasmo

-Muy bien…que haremos?

-Mira Hipo, hay un papel aquí-dijo Patapez arrancando el papel

-Qué dice?! –preguntó Hipo acercándose a su amigo

"_**Si llegaste hasta aquí, otro mapa yo escondí, tú vikingo, que las pistas has seguido, mira a la izquierda y sigue el camino**_

_**-Hamish II" **_

-Hamish!? –gritaron los chicos un poco confundido

-No sabía que Hamish había dejado otro mapa –dijo Patapez observando el papel

-Menos yo –dijo Hipo –pero ahí dice…mira a la izquierda

-Quizás hay que tocar…-dijo Patapez

-Eso haré –dijo Hipo acercándose a la muralla- oh aquí esta! –exclamó apretando el botón

La muralla se dividió en dos invitándolos a pasar

-Asombroso –dijeron al unísono

.

.

.

-Qué?! –dijo Astrid despertando de golpe – Esta…temblando! Tormenta, fuego!

Tormenta se acomodó y débilmente lanzó fuego de su boca

-Que fue eso? –Pensó asustada –Iré a investigar ,quédate aquí, volveré –le dijo la rubia a su dragón

Tormenta vio preocupada como su jinete se alejaba

-5 minutos después-

-Estoy…cansada…de…no ver nada –decía Astrid

-Astrid! –se escuchaba desde lejos

-Ese fue mi nombre! –pensó Astrid –pero claro que lo es!

-Hipo! –exclamó la rubia corriendo sin saber donde iba

.

.

.

-Los pescados estaban deliciosos- dijo Patán

-Si! –le respondió Brutilda

-Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos –preguntó el vikingo- mi Astrid…mi amada rubia…

-Brutilda sólo se quedó pensativa

-Sucede algo? –preguntó Patán a su compañera

-Oye tú…tú….ah….olvídalo –dijo Brutilda parándose de aquella fogata- creo que deberíamos…sip, continuar

-Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Patán

-Qué? Ah sí, si –dijo Brutilda algo nerviosa

-Caíste en las garras de Patán no es cierto? –dijo Patán acercándose a la rubia que lo miraba con un poco de nerviosismo

-De que hablas imbécil! –dijo Brutilda intentando sacar las rocas

-Tú me amas –dijo Patán acercándose a la rubia

-De donde sacaste esa estúpida idea? –preguntó Brutilda intentando esconder su nerviosismo

-A mí no me engañas Thorson –dijo Patán agarrándole el mentón a Brutilda

Brutilda golpeó a Patán dejándolo en el suelo

-No me subestimes Patán- dijo Brutilda enojada yéndose a donde estaba anteriormente –Sacaremos a Astrid

.

.

.

-Hipo! –gritó Astrid –Hip…auch! –gritó antes de caer al suelo- pero que rayos…-dijo Parándose- una muralla?! Por qué hay una muralla en una cueva?!

-Astrid empezó a tocar la muralla

-Está demasiado oscuro –dijo alterada- Hipo! Oh! Encontré algo…es…como…una especie de…papel

-No puedo leerlo…a menos que haga una fogata…con rocas….-pensó la rubia

Astrid se sentó, tomó dos piedras y las unió sacando unas chispas

-Ya está!- gritó un poco cansada –veamos que dice….

"_**si esto estás leyendo, eres un vikingo necio, pues la entrada al otro extremo está, ve a ese lugar, si el peligro quieres encontrar. Pero si mi anhelado tesoro quieres y la salida exitosamente, la muralla unos signos tiene, ¿Cuáles son los grandes guardianes de las cuatro estaciones? **_

_**-**__**Hamish II**__**" **_

Astrid miró confundida el papel

-Hamish?! –dijo confundida –Por qué mi haces esto Thor?! Y estaciones de qué?!

-Maldita sea –suspiro la rubia

-Astrid! Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la muralla

-Hipo! –Gritó Astrid- Estoy aquí

-Astrid? –Gritó Hipo alterado mientras golpeaba la muralla

-Hipo!-gritó Astrid acercándose a la muralla –me oyes?!

-Si! –respondió Hipo

-Hipo, aquí hay un acertijo, y es de Hamish, sabes qué rayos hace esto aquí?! –preguntó Astrid

-No, pero dime que dice –le ordenó el pelirrojo

-Entendido-dijo Astrid tomando el papel

Astrid leyó el acertijo

-Guardianes? –susurro Hipo

-y….Cuatro estaciones…-dijo Patapez

-Hipo no se refiere a-

-Así es señor Patapez –dijo Hipo

-Astrid, se refiere al clima, piensa…invierno, otoño, primavera y verano –le gritó Hipo

-Ah! Ya entiendo –dijo Astrid moviendo la primera piedra de la muralla

Astrid movió una piedra con un símbolo de flor

-Hipo, saqué la primera Piedra…pero no sucede nada….-le gritó Astrid de vuelta

-Que símbolo tenia? –preguntó Hipo a su novia

-Una flor –gritó Astrid

-Empieza por el invierno- gritó Hipo

-Está bien, aquí voy- susurró Astrid antes de sacar la piedra

Astrid sacó la piedra seguido de un temblor

-Qué rayos? –pensó Astrid

-Astrid! Sigue con Otoño, primavera y verano! Rápido! –gritó Hipo

-Astrid sacó las últimas tres y la muralla se abrió

-…

-…

-Astrid! –gritó Hipo mientras corría a abrazarla

-Hipo! –corrió Astrid con dificultad

-Pensé que te había perdido –le susurró Hipo a Astrid

-No, bueno, casi, Tormenta me protegió- le respondió Astrid- Hipo tenemos que ayudarla

-Dónde está? –preguntó Hipo preocupado

-Sígueme –dijo Astrid

Los chicos llegaron con Tormenta

-Tormenta –dijo la rubia

Tormenta miró a Astrid un poco más energética

-Te puedes levantar? –le preguntó la vikinga a su dragón

Tormenta se levantó en forma de afirmación

-Muy bien hecho Tormenta –dijo Patapez

-Ahora…nos vamos? –preguntó Hipo adelantándose

-Si, vamos –dijo Astrid

.

.

.

Brutilda y Patán se mantenían sobre un incomodo ambiente

-Qué? Piensas ignorarme? –le preguntó Patán a la rubia

Brutilda sólo sacaba las piedras intentando no escucharlo

-Oye, te estoy hablando! –le dijo Patán acercándose a la rubia

-Argh! –Soltó la rubia con un eje de irritación- Te estoy escuchan-

Patán calló a Brutilda con un apasionado beso, dejando a la rubia totalmente impactada

Brutilda se separó bruscamente de Patán

-Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –dijo enojada la rubia

-No es obvio? Estoy expresando lo que siento por ti- le respondió el vikingo con una sonrisa

-Brutilda se sorprendió y luego se sonrojo

-No juegues conmigo idiota –dijo Brutilda para seguir escarbando

-No estoy jugando Brutilda –insistió Patán –Vamos Brutilda, nos conocemos desde pequeños

-No insistas Patán- dijo Brutilda un poco irritada

-Vamos, acéptame Chusca –dijo Patán seguido de un incomodo silencio

-Como me dijiste?! –le gritó Brutilda acercándose al vikingo

-Yo…lo siento! –le dijo asustado Patán

-Odio que me digan de esa manera! –gritó alterada para después golpearlo

-Pero…que es lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Hipo al ver como Brutilda golpeaba a Patán, mientras que éste se encontraba en el suelo

-Astrid! –gritó Brutilda para después ir corriendo a abrazarla

-Auch! –gritó Astrid al sentir como su amiga la abrazaba

-Te extrañe mucho rubia –le dijo Brutilda

-Gracias –le respondió su amiga para corresponder su abrazo

-Bueno, nos vamos? –preguntó Patán

-No podemos –respondió Patapez

-Pero…por qué? Ya tenemos a la chica no? – preguntó el vikingo

-Tormenta está muy herida –respondió Astrid

-Alguien necesita de mi ayuda?- dijeron del cielo

-Ese es-

-Sip!

-Hermano! Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! –le gritó Brutilda

-Leí la nota que me dejaste -le respondió mientras aterrizaban –y traje estas cosas

Brutació sacó unas espadas, una red y unos fierros

-Es…perfecto! –Gritó Hipo emocionado - Miren Tormenta no puede volar asique la llevaremos en esa red gigante

-Tacio quiero que tomen esa esquina, Patán toma la otra esquina, Patapez tu aquella –dijo Hipo señalándola- y yo tomo esta…Astrid quiero que Tormenta se recueste en la red

-5 minutos después-

-Muy bien, nos vamos? –preguntó Hipo

-Si!- Gritaron al unísono

-Puede subir milady –le dijo Hipo a Astrid ofreciéndole la mano

-Gracias –respondió ésta –pero, no puedo tomar tu mano, no puedo hacer fuerza

Astrid le mostró sus manos casi ensangrentadas

-Auch! –dijo Hipo bajándose del dragón

-Hipo tomo a Astrid en un estilo de princesa para después montarla en Chimuelo

-Ya en el pueblo-

-Chicos como siempre…buen trabajo -dijo Hipo demasiado alegre- pero antes de que se vayan…Pasado mañana iremos en busca de una nueva aventura

-Enserio?! Y de que trata? –preguntó Brutacio

-Un nuevo mapa de Hamish –respondió Hipo

-Asombroso –dijo Brutilda

-Bueno…hasta pasado mañana –dijo Patán antes de marcharse

-Y nosotros no vamos a nuestro hogar –dijo Hipo

-Estoy sucia…y cansada -dijo Astrid recargándose en Hipo

-Curaremos a Tormenta y luego te curaremos a ti –dijo Hipo sonriente –si quieres te puedes lavar mientras nosotros curamos a tu dragón

-Me parece bien –dijo Astrid

-Puedo ocupar tu casa? –preguntó Astrid tallándose el ojo, un gesto demasiado tierno para Hipo

-Pero claro que sí –dijo Hipo sonriendo

-En la casa de Hipo-

-Me iré a lavar –dijo Astrid

-Si te sientes más cómoda….en mi habitación también hay un lavatorio –dijo Hipo sonriéndole

-Oh! –dijo mirando hacia la habitación de Hipo- creo que iré a ese

-Muy bien, yo curaré a Tormenta –dijo Hipo dirigiéndose al jardín

- Tormenta- dijo Hipo- veamos qué podemos hacer….

-10 minutos después-

-Muy bien…Astrid ya terminé de…

-Hipo se quedó atónito al ver la resplandeciente figura de su novia envuelta en su manta de piel

Astrid miró a Hipo

Hipo miró a Astrid

-…

-…

-As-Astrid…esto…eh…no es…lo-lo que t-tú crees…y-yo pensé que…-

La cara de Astrid se tornaba cada vez más roja

Astrid agachó la mirada

-Hipo…eres…eres un PERVERTIDO! –le gritaba Astrid mientras le tiraba todo lo que encontraba

-No es lo que tú crees- dijo Hipo esquivando las cosas que su novia le tiraba

-Y por qué aun no te vas?! –le gritaba Astrid

-Perdóname! –decía Hipo bajando las escaleras

Hipo bajó, se recostó en el sillón de su padre a descansar…hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

.

.

.

-Astrid –gritó Hipo

-Qué? –respondió Astrid dijo Hipo

-P-puedo subir? –preguntó el chico

-Ah? Ah! Si..si

-Astrid te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo el vikingo que subía las escaleras con una especie de plato

-Mira, te traje unas piernas de Jac –dijo Hipo alegre

Astrid miró a Hipo mientras se deshacía su trenza

-Auch! –susurró la rubia

-Que sucede? –preguntó Hipo preocupado

Astrid le mostró sus manos

-mmm…como sea…esto es p-para mí? –dijo Astrid

-Pues…para quien más? –preguntó Hipo tiernamente

-Ando distraída –dijo Astrid excusándose

-Es por falta de alimento –le dijo Hipo mirándola

-No, no, no es por eso –dijo sonriente Astrid

-Bueno…entonces come –dijo Hipo insistiendo en la comida

-Después de comer-

-Oye Astrid…no estás enojada verdad? –dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Qué? No, ya se me pasó -dijo Astrid recostándose entre las mantas

-Mañana tendremos todo el día para nosotros –dijo Hipo aferrándose delicadamente a ella

-Así es…pero ahora…solo quiero dormir –dijo Astrid colocando su cabeza sobre el brazo del chico

…

…

-Que haremos mañana? –preguntó la rubia

-Nos quedaremos aquí, tú tienes que descansar –dijo Hipo

-Pero-

-Pero nada, necesitas recuperarte –le dijo el vikingo

-Si quieres…puedo pasar a tu casa a buscar una de tus mangas –le dijo Hipo

-Como sea –dijo Astrid para darse vuelta y cerrar sus ojos

-Eres una chica necia Hofferson –dijo Hipo para poder al fin dormir en paz

0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0

Holaaaas!

Como estan?!

Tanto tiempo…

Perdon por la tardanza…pero me paso algo malo con mi pc

Les contare:

Esto fue el dia 04 de Marzo yo queria prender mi pc y me decia iniciando y no iniciaba nunca! Lo llevé donde un tecnico y dijo que era el ventilador…asi que o arregló y lo formateó…y me lo entregó este miercoles….asi que….por eso fue la tardanza….perdonenme! :c

Bueno…que les parecio el cap?

Bueno? Malo?

Aburrido?

Opiniones! :333

Bueno….me despido….

Valuludragons fuera!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! He vuelto… bueno…abajo les contaré cosillas…ahora los dejo con la lectura

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 7 : Romantic flight **

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Aaah! –bostezó Hipo- pero qué hora es?

Hipo se sentó en su cama y luego miró a su alrededor

-Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad –pensó Hipo sonriendo

Hipo salió de sus pensamientos ya que sentía que alguien lo abrazaba de la cintura

-Astrid –susurró Hipo sonriendo

El vikingo se volvió a recostar quedando frente a frente con su novia

-Hipo? –susurró la vikinga mientras entreabría sus ojos

-Hola princesa –le dijo Hipo sonriendo

-Hola –dijo Astrid acercándose al vikingo para abrazarlo- hoy hace frio

-Astrid, estamos en Berk –le dijo Hipo

-Pero hoy está más helado de lo normal –le respondió la rubia

Hipo se acercó mas a la rubia, extendió sus brazos en señal de que se acercara

-Ven aquí –le dijo Hipo

Astrid se apegó su torso mientras descansaba su cabeza en los brazos del chico

-Hipo –dijo Astrid

-Si? –respondió éste en un hilo de voz

-Me duele todo -dijo la vikinga

-Como esperas que no te duela todo si estuviste encerrada en una cueva –dijo Hipo

-Tienes razón –le dijo Astrid al vikingo- y que vamos a comer?

Hipo la miró con una sonrisa juguetona

-Vienes recién despertando y piensas en comida- le dijo el pelirrojo a la rubia

-Era sólo una pregunta- se defendió la vikinga

-Bueno…que te parece si comemos unos deliciosos…huevos fritos? –le preguntó el Hipo a su novia que aún lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos

-Me parece delicioso–dijo Astrid sonriendo

-Muy bien, iré a prepararlos –dijo Hipo en un intento de pararse

-No, no –quédate conmigo –le insistió la rubia

-Está…bien –respondió Hipo

De repente el techo se empezó a mover frenéticamente

-Lo siento Hofferson, Chimuelo tiene hambre –le dijo Hipo sacando sus brazos delicadamente

-No se vale –soltó Astrid

-Qué? –dijo Hipo levantándose

-Quería quedarme contigo –bufó la rubia tapándose para evitar el frio

Hipo se dirigió a un rincón donde tenía más mantas

-Ten –dijo Hipo mientras las colocaba encima de su cama- Eso me reemplazará- añadió -sonriendo

Hipo salió de la habitación para ir donde Chimuelo

-Amigo mío –dijo Hipo- creo que si sigues así romperás el techo

Chimuelo se acercó alegremente donde su jinete

-Ya lo sé –dijo Hipo –Esta vez comerás medio barril de pescado, ya que también hay que alimentar a Tormenta

-Ella durmió bien? –le preguntó Hipo mientras que Chimuelo lo observaba

El dragón movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación

-Qué bien! –respondió Hipo

Hipo entró a su casa en busca del barril y luego repartió los pescados

-Coman tranquilos, ya que si comen muy rápido no les llenará nada –les dijo Hipo antes de entrar a la casa

-Hipo se dirigió a la cocina y luego cocinó los huevos

-Astrid –gritó Hipo

-Qué? –se escuchó una dulce voz

-Quieres bajar a comer? O…subo la comida? –le preguntó Hipo

-No quiero bajar –dijo la rubia

-Muy bien –dijo Hipo acomodándose la comida en los brazos, un brazo con los platos y la mano con la leche de Jac

-Aquí está -dijo Hipo dejando las cosas en un tipo de mesa

-Toma –dijo entregándole el plato con la leche de Jac

-Oye- dijo la rubia

-Qué? –preguntó Hipo

-Esto huele y se ve delicioso –dijo Astrid un poco enojada

-Que sucede? –preguntó Hipo asustado

-Cocinas mejor que yo –dijo Astrid acomodándose en la cama

-Tu cocinas? –le preguntó Hipo sorprendido

Astrid se sintió ofendida

-Sí, si cocinó idiota –le dijo la rubia enojada

-Qué pasó? –le pregunto el vikingo acomodándose en la cama con su comida

-Nada –dijo Astrid enojada antes de echarse un bocado de pan a su boca

-10 minutos después-

-Gracias por la comida –dijo Astrid dejando el vaso y el plato en el suelo

-Ah? Ah sí…de nada –dijo Hipo aún no terminaba de comer

Astrid se recostó dándole la espalda a Hipo

-Estas enojada? –le preguntó Hipo dejando la comida en la mesa

-Qué? –Dijo Astrid sin moverse –estás loco

-Enserio? –le preguntó Hipo con un tono sarcástico

-Hipo quiero salir –le dijo Astrid al pelirrojo

-Y a donde? –le preguntó Hipo a la rubia

-No lo sé…a algún lugar donde estemos solos -terminó de decir la vikinga mientras se daba la -vuelta para ver la expresión de Hipo

-Me gusta –respondió el pelirrojo – vámonos ahora

-Ahora? –preguntó la vikinga confundida

-Si –le respondió emocionado el vikingo –y llevamos comida…y volvemos en la tarde

Astrid sonrió, pues también le emocionaba la idea

-Hipo! –Dijo Astrid abrazando a Hipo –eres el mejor

-Astrid –dijo Hipo acercándose a la rubia para darle un pequeño beso

-Muy bien –dijo Hipo- tu preparas la comida y yo preparo a Chimuelo, le diré a Patapez que venga a cuidar a Tormenta

-Me parece excelente –dijo Astrid vistiéndose

-Todo por mi vikinga –dijo Hipo acercándose a la rubia

-Hipo, estás muy cerca- dijo Astrid- aléjate –dijo dándole golpecitos en el pecho

-Oye, tranquila –dijo Hipo

-Aléjate –dijo Astrid dándole más golpecitos mientras reía alegremente, Astrid amaba pasar -esos momentos con Hipo

-Que no hagas eso –le dijo Hipo haciéndole cosquillas

-Oye! –dijo la rubia perdiendo esa pequeña batalla de cariño

-Venganza –gritó Hipo haciéndole más cosquillas

-n…n-no…Hi…po…no…jaja…respiro…-dijo Astrid golpeando un poco más fuerte al vikingo

-Auch! –gritó Hipo asustando a la rubia

-Te hice daño? –preguntó Astrid preocupada

-Ah…-decía Hipo sujetándose el pecho con ambas manos

-Hipo? –preguntó la rubia más preocupada de lo normal

-Astrid…-habló Hipo- yo…te amo –dijo Hipo lanzándose encima de ella

-Hipo! –Gritó enojada la rubia –me asustaste

-Era una broma –dijo Hipo abrazando a la vikinga

-No me causó ni una pisca de gracia –dijo Astrid cruzándose de brazos evitando las caricias que Hipo le proporcionaba

-Astrid, no seas así –dijo Hipo acercándose para besarla

-No quiero besos de un mentiroso –soltó Astrid- prefiero besar a Chimuelo

-Pues hazlo –dijo Hipo –Chimuelo, Astrid quiere de tu cariño –el vikingo hizo unas señas con sus manos

Chimuelo acató las órdenes de su jinete tirándose encima de Astrid lamiéndola desenfrenadamente

-Hipo –dijo Astrid evitando las lamidas del dragón

-Chimuelo, basta –dijo Hipo- ve con Tormenta

Chimuelo obedeció y se fue

-Genial –dijo Astrid sacudiéndose los restos de saliva del dragón- me tendré que lavar –dijo Astrid

-Está claro que Chimuelo es mejor besador que su jinete –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa burlona

-Oye! –refunfuñó el vikingo

-Intenta besarme Haddock –lo desafió la rubia

-Tú crees que la baba de Chimuelo va a detenerme? –dijo Hipo antes de besarla

-Hipo después de besar a Astrid la miró y luego la abrazó

-Te amo –le susurró Hipo

-Igual yo –respondió Astrid de la misma manera

-Ahora –dijo la rubia –me iré a lavar

-Me parece bien –respondió Hipo con una sonrisa

-Astrid estas lista? –Gritó Hipo desde el jardín hacia su habitación

-Bajo en un minuto –se escuchó de vuelta

-Hipo –dijo Astrid bajando –arreglaste la comida?

-Si, por qué? –preguntó Hipo

-Pensé que tenía que arreglarla –dijo Astrid sonriendo

-Error –le respondió Hipo –hasta fui a hablar con Patapez

-Me demoré porque se me dificulta ponerme mis hombreras –dijo Astrid

-Te entiendo…nop, en realidad no –dijo Hipo rascándose la nuca

-Idiota- susurró Astrid

-Te escuché –dijo Hipo acariciando a Chimuelo

-Como sea- dijo Astrid acercándose a su novio agarrándolo de su armadura

Astrid pudo sentir la respiración de Hipo

La rubia lo besó violentamente

-Y…a qué hora nos vamos? –preguntó la vikinga

-Ahora –dijo Hipo sin salir de su shock

-Supéralo Haddock-le dijo la rubia subiéndose sobre Chimuelo

-Ah? Si, si –dijo el vikingo subiéndose a Chimuelo

-Chimuelo, ya sabes que hacer –le dijo Hipo a su dragón

Chimuelo se preparó y luego voló hacia un hermoso acantilado

.

.

.

-Muy bien…es aquí –dijo Hipo bajándose de Chimuelo

-Asombroso –dijo Astrid impactada por el bello paisaje

Hipo llevó a Astrid a un acantilado donde había unos hermosos sectores verdes y había una -cascada donde el agua caía por el acantilado, la vista hacia abajo era algo que Astrid jamás había experimentado, era inexplicable

- Muy bien Hofferson –dijo Hipo llamando la atención de la rubia –que quieres hacer primero?

-Hipo! –Gritó Astrid –esto es magnífico!

Astrid estaba cerca de la cascada viendo como cambiaba el color de las rocas

-Astrid, ven aquí, quiero enseñarte algo –dijo Hipo

-Que cosa? –dijo Astrid acercándose a Hipo emocionada

-Astrid, pareces una niña pequeña –dijo Hipo sonriendo

-Es que…mira todo esto! –dijo la rubia dando una vuelta

-Lo sé, ahora ven –dijo Hipo ofreciéndole su mano

-Cierra los ojos –le ordenó Hipo

-No me tirarás por el acantilado cierto? –dijo Astrid bromeando

-No todavía –dijo el vikingo siguiéndole el juego

-Hipo! –gritó Astrid fingiendo molestia

-Muy bien….-dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos

Hipo tomó a Astrid como princesa y corrió por debajo de la cascada

-Ya está –dijo Hipo bajándola –abre los ojos

Astrid abrió los ojos quedando aún más impactada

-Estamos por debajo….-

-De la cascada –terminó de decir Hipo

-Esto es magnífico –murmuró la rubia

-Lo encontré mientras volaba con Chimuelo, tenía pensado mostrártelo algún día –dijo el vikingo –además me gusta pensar

-Ya veo…-dijo Astrid

-Ah! Y toma –dijo Hipo mientras le entregaba unas cartas- aquí están las cartas que Heather me enviaba…por si quieres revisarlas…también están los borradores de las cartas que yo le enviaba

-…

-…

-Son…muchas –dijo la vikinga observando las cartas -Estas seguro que puedo verlas?

-Claro –dijo Hipo rascándose la nuca –eres mi novia ¿no? Aparte es lugar privado como para leerlas

-Tienes razón Hipo –dijo Astrid un poco seria

Astrid se sentó a leer las cartas mientras que Hipo la acompañaba a su lado pero sin ver las cartas

-...

-…

-Ella te amaba –dijo Astrid un poco triste mientras leía las cartas

-Lo sé –dijo Hipo cerrando sus ojos

-Y tu le respondías de una forma…tu le decías que no indirectamente? –decía Astrid sonriendo

Astrid quedó sorprendida con una particular carta

-Haddock esta carta…era para mí? –preguntó Astrid al ver que salía su nombre

-q-que?! –Gritó Hipo alterado y avergonzado- no! No la leas! Como llegó eso ahí!?

-Ay! No seas malo-dijo Astrid mirando a Hipo- De cuando es?

-Creo que del año pasado –dijo Hipo nervioso

-Quiero leerla –le reprochó su novia

-no, tú no quieres- dijo Hipo intentando quitarle la carta de las manos

-Vamos! –dijo Astrid

-Está bien…haz lo que quieras –dijo avergonzado el vikingo

Astrid empezó a leer la carta

"_Astrid Hofferson_

_Estoy tan triste al ver la vida pasar, todos los días te veo y ya no aguanto más, quisiera decirte lo que siento pero esto lo arruinará...  
__Hoy todo es diferente,__ los murmullos del viento, el sol, las estrellas y todo parece distinto; y es porque hoy todo en mí amaneció enamorado, hechizado por la grandeza de este amor. Cuando siento que todo lo que te pueda escribir es poco, llega a mi mente tu nombre y lo veo grabado en todos los rincones de mi cuarto_, y _es que nunca me canso de decir o escribirlo, es como una adicción. Tú eres mi bella adicción, un amor de grandes planes, de fuego y de hielo, de ausencias y cercanías, amor que se siente en todas las dimensiones, es como un gusanito que recorre mi ser y se me pone la piel erizada de sólo pensar en tus manos, tu cara y tus abrazos_."

_-…_

_-…_

-Wow –susurró Astrid- esto es….

-Vergonzoso –admitió Hipo

-Fuerte –dijo Astrid –tu escribiste esto?

-Si, pero fue hace mucho, jaja, no le tomes importancia –dijo Hipo nervioso

-Hipo esto es hermoso- dijo Astrid con lágrimas en los ojos- Y yo…enojada por nada –murmuró Astrid

-Te encuentras bien? –preguntó mientras la miraba

-Claro que si idiota –dijo Astrid secándose las lágrimas

-Nunca pensé que vería a Hofferson llorando –soltó Hipo

Astrid golpeó a Hipo

-Eso fue por ofenderme –dijo Astrid

-Y eso por q-

Astrid besó a Hipo de una forma muy delicada

-…

-…

Hipo y Astrid se separaron por falta de aire

-Y eso –dijo jadeando la rubia- es por todo lo demás

-Ah! Mi vikinga…tan ruda pero a la vez tan tierna –dijo Hipo abrazando a la rubia

-Haddock tengo hambre -dijo Astrid matando el momento

-Mata pasiones –bufó el vikingo

-Chimuelo –gritó el vikingo

Chimuelo entró a esa pequeña cueva debajo de la cascada

-Puedes hacer una fogata amigo?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su dragón el cual acató las ordenes e hizo una fogata

-Ahora…puedes marcharte por favor? –le preguntó amablemente mientras le lanzaba unos pescados en el aire y el los atrapaba gustoso

.

.

.

Hipo y Astrid compartieron toda la tarde con triviales conversaciones y con tiernos afectos de amor hasta que se oscureció así que decidieron marcharse a la casa de Hipo, sólo para encontrarse con una sorpresa

.

.

.

-Papa?! –dijo alterado el vikingo al ver a su padre sentado en su sillón favorito

-Ah! Hola hijo! Como va todo? –preguntó Estoico- Hola Astrid

-Hola jefe –dijo la rubia

-Andaban de paseo? –preguntó el gran vikingo mientras se servía un gran tarro de cerveza

-Si –respondió Hipo

-Llegaron todos? –preguntó la rubia

-Si Astrid, pero tu madre quiso pasar donde Gothi, me dijo que si querías te quedabas aquí –respondió Estoico

-Hipo dormirá aquí en el sillón y tú en su habitación –dijo el padre de Hipo

-Papá…sobre eso –empezó a decir el pelirrojo –Astrid es mi…novia

-…

-…

-…

-Por las barbas de Odín! Pensé que nunca se lo dirías! Felicitaciones hijo- dijo Estoico felicitando a la feliz pareja –creo que perdí la apuesta contra Bocón

-Papá! –gritó enojado el vikingo

-Está bien…ahora vamos a sentarnos a charlar –dijo el gran vikingo –pasaron muchas cosas en mi ausencia?

-Pues…

-Prepárate Haddock, esta será una larga noche –dijo la vikinga burlándose del pelirrojo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holaaaas!

Como están?! Les gustó este cap? Es romantico….porque amo lo romantico :c

Como sea, él próximo cap. Será sobre **"EL NUEVO TESORO DE HAMISH" xDDD**

Bueno, me retiro….MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ¡! :3

Adios! **DEJEN REVIEWS sobre que les pareció este cap :33**


	8. Chapter 8

Holas!

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 8: El tesoro de Hamish II ( part.I )**

-Y así fue como rescatamos a Astrid –dijo Hipo en un tono cansado

-Dagur –susurró Estoico- sabía que tramaba algo…y vi muchas veces a Heather en su isla…pero sabes que fue lo mas importante que vi? vi un barco de los marginados…pero lo más extraño de todo…es que no vi ninguna presencia como Alvin

-Eso es extraño –susurró Hipo –aparte yo...digo…no creo que Alvin ataque…-

-Sí que es extraño –dijo Estoico- como sea me iré a dormir, gracias a Thor ya estoy en casa

-Sí-susurró Astrid

-Bueno, como decía, Astrid, dormirás en la habitación de Hipo y tu Hipo, dormirás aquí abajo –dijo el gran vikingo

-Pero-

-Pero nada –dijo el padre mirando a la pareja

-¡Agh! –Suspiró el padre –está bien…si quieres duerme con tu novia, pero no quiero nada extraño

-¿¡q-que?! –dijeron al unísono la sonrojada pareja

-no hasta que estén casados-añadió Estoico

-¡papá! –gritó Hipo

El gran vikingo se despidió y se fue hacia su habitación

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Hipo su novia que estaba sentada en el comedor

-Quiero terminar mi leche de Jak- le respondió ésta

-Me parece bien –dijo el vikingo sentándose al frente de ella – y ¿cómo lo pasaste hoy?

-¡Hoy fue un día excelente! –dijo Astrid mientras jugaba con a leche de Jak

-¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionado

-¡Pues, caro que si! ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario? –preguntó la rubia mirándolo

-b-bueno…y…yo quería s-sorprenderte-dijo el Hipo rascándose la nuca

-pues lo lograste –dijo Astrid sonriendo

-Bueno, me iré a dormir –dijo la rubia parándose

-Creo que yo también –dijo el vikingo parándose

-Eres un copión –le dijo Astrid a su novio

-No es cierto- dijo el pelirrojo sacándose la lengua

-Como digas- dijo Astrid subiendo las escaleras

-Vamos Haddock, mañana tenemos que ir a buscar el tesoro –le dijo la rubia al vikingo

-Sí, tienes razón -dijo Hipo

-a la mañana siguiente-

Hipo despertó gracias a los rayos del sol

-¡Argh! –Dijo Hipo rascándose un ojo –oye Astrid –dijo estirando el brazo en busca de algo

-¿Astrid? –dijo buscando con el brazo- ¿eh?

Hipo abrió alteradamente los ojos

-¿Astrid? –dijo nombrando a la chica que ya no estaba a su lado

-¿Donde se habrá ido? –Pensó Hipo –¿una nota?

"_Hipo si lees esto estoy en mi casa, pues, iré a prepararme para la aventura" _

-Esa Astrid –pensó Hipo- está bien, me iré a lavar

-Después de lavarse y desayunar-

-Está bien Chimuelo, vamos a buscar a Astrid –dijo el chico yendo hacia la casa de la rubia

.

.

.

-¿Astrid, estas aquí? –preguntó el chico tocando la puerta

-Estoy aquí atrás –se escuchó desde a lo lejos

-¿Astrid? –preguntó Hipo

-¿Que sucede?-respondió con una pregunta

-¿Porque te fuiste de mi lado? –le volvió a preguntar Hipo abrazándola por la espalda

-No exageres, yo solo…quería…venir y ayudar a Tormenta…y…ver a mi madre –dijo La rubia un poco nerviosa

-¿Te pasó algo? –dijo Hipo mirándola

-¿P..Porque…crees eso? –preguntó Astrid más nerviosa

-¡Titubeas! –le dijo Hipo delatándola

-Es que...-la rubia suspiró y miró a Hipo-¡argh!... yo…no quiero…ir a por ese tesoro

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –dijo el chico decepcionado

-Aw! No pongas esa cara –dijo Astrid agarrándole el mentón

-Pero..Pero.. –dijo Hipo

-Pero nada Haddock, ve con los chicos, y después me cuentas como te fue –dijo Astrid en un tono decisivo

-Pero…Porque no-

-Sólo no y ya -dijo Astrid dándole la espalda –no insistas

-Astrid…-Hipo suspiró

-Dime que te sucede, ahora –dijo Hipo agarrándola de los hombros, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos

-No –dijo Astrid cerrando los ojos

-Ahora Hofferson –dijo Hipo en un tono demandante

-y-yo-

-Astrid, ¿ordenaste tus cosas? –se escuchó desde la casa

-s-si, ya voy mamá –gritó Astrid

Astrid, ya es hora de irnos –se escuchó de nuevo

-Si… -susurró Astrid en un hilo de voz

-Irse? A donde? –le preguntó Hipo a su novia, la cual sólo miraba al suelo

-Lejos- murmuró Astrid

-¿¡Y por qué?! –preguntó Hipo moviendo a Astrid fuertemente de los hombros

-Basta –dijo Astrid haciendo un rápido movimiento quedando encima de Hipo

-Gothi le dijo a mi mamá que corría peligro –dijo Astrid arreglando su flequillo

-Y se podría saber… ¿cuál es ese peligro? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica

-Alvin-respondió Astrid

-¿¡Que!?...pero…si yo lo-

-Astrid nos vamos –dijo la mamá de Astrid

-Ya voy –dijo parándose y tomando aire- Adiós Haddock

Astrid besó a Hipo

-P-pero al menos dime donde te vas –dijo Hipo triste

-mmm…Nos vamos al otro lado de la isla –respondió Astrid

-Y se van a vivir? –preguntó el vikingo

- Nop, es sólo 3 dias-respondió la rubia

-Bueno, te encontraré Hofferson –dijo Hipo acercándose a la vikinga –y después de eso…

Hipo besó apasionadamente a Astrid, la cual esta correspondió al instante

-Después de todo este caos…tenemos un asunto pendiente –El vikingo le guiño el ojo

-Eres un idiota Haddock –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa para después marcharse

-¡Argh! –Suspiro pesadamente Hipo- se ha ido de nuevo –terminó de decir mientras miraba -como la rubia se alejaba junto a su dragón

-Muy bien Chimuelo…vamos a la academia, nos deben estar esperando –le dijo Hipo a su dragón

.

.

.

-Hipo está tardando, como siempre –dijo Patán

-Y falta Astrid –añadió la Brutilda

-Soldaditos del amor –dijo Brutacio

-Ya cállense –les ordenó Patapez defendiendo a su amigo

-Buenos días –se escuchó

-Hipo –gritaron todos

-¡Ya era hora! –dijo molesto Patán

-Perdón, estaba buscando a Astrid –dijo el vikingo

-Y…¿donde está? –preguntó Brutilda

-Ella…se fue…pero volverá en tres días -dijo Hipo…un poco triste

-¡Hu-hu! Problemas en el paraíso? –dijo picaronamente Brutacio

-Hipo le hizo unas señas a Chimuelo, la cual éste comprendió al instante, quemándole el trasero a Brutacio

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

-M-Muy…Bien…la misión de hoy se llama "encontrar el tesoro de Hamish II" –dijo Patapez

Pero eso lo hicimos hace años, idiota –exclamó Patán

-Este es otro, tarado –le respondió Patapez

-Y donde es? –preguntó Brutacio

-Es…donde Astrid y yo quedamos atrapados –dijo Hipo

-Ya veo…ahora… ¿¡que estamos esperando?! –pregunto energético Brutacio

-Tengo dudas sobre esto –dijo el pelirrojo mirando los acertijos…así que…lleven sus armas y -comida…los veo aquí después de almorzar

-Excelente- dijeron todos

-Sólo era eso…adiós! –dijo Hipo marchándose

.

.

.

-Muy bien amigo, tenemos que prepararnos –dijo Hipo yendo a su casa

-Esto no me huele muy bien –pensó el pelirrojo -si lo piensas…los acertijos no coinciden y además son muy fáciles…

-Chimuelo, vamos a la cueva, pero sigilosamente –dijo el vikingo montando a su dragón

.

.

.

Chimuelo aterriza entre esos arboles- le ordenó su jinete

-Sabia que algo está mal –dijo Hipo al ver que Mildew y Salvaje entraban a la cueva a la cual ellos entrarían pronto

-Es una trampa….Rápido Chimuelo, tenemos que advertirles a los otros dijo el vikingo antes de volver a la academia

.

.

.

-Patapez! –gritó Hipo desde los cielos

-Hipo! –le respondió éste

-Patapez, sucede algo muy malo –dijo Hipo aterrizando y yendo hacia su amigo

-¿¡Qué?¡- preguntó impaciente el vikingo

-Vi a Salvaje y a Mildew entrar a la cueva –dijo Hipo un poco afligido

-Quizás…también van por el tesoro…-dijo Patapez

-No, no es eso mi querido Patapez, el mapa es una trampa –le dijo Hipo en un tono serio

-¿Y qué es lo que haremos? –preguntó el vikingo

-…

-…

-¡Lo tengo! –Dijo Patapez – ¡ataquémoslos con dragones! ¡Muchos dragones!

-Esa, es una buena idea, tu ve por los gronckles, le avisaré a los demás –dijo Hipo montándose en Chimuelo

-¿Incluso a Astrid? –preguntó Patapez

-No, a Astrid no, no quiero perderla –dijo Hipo un poco triste

-Entonces ve –dijo el Patapez –te esperaremos aquí

-Muy bien, nos vemos luego –dijo Hipo antes de emprender vuelo hacia la casa de los gemelos

.

.

.

-Déjame ver si entendí…el gran tesoro de Hamish…¿es una trampa? –dijo Brutacio rascándose la nuca

-Así es –le respondió Hipo

-Y que estamos esperando para atacar? –preguntó Brutilda

-Ya vamos, ahora necesito que reúnan muchos Cremallerus y nos esperen en la academia

-Me parece bien –dijo Brutilda

-Ah! Y lleven sus armas –dijo Hipo, lo cual causó una gran sonrisa entre los gemelos

-Cuenta con ello –dijo Brutacio

-Está bien, los veo allá –dijo Hipo antes de emprender vuelo a hacia la casa de Patán

.

.

.

-Así que ¿¡era un trampa?! –dijo Patán sorprendido –idiotas

-Sí, lo sé, así que necesito que reúnas muchas pesadillas monstruosas –dijo Hipo

-Está bien –dijo Patán

-…

-…

-Aquí viene –susurró Hipo

-Espera, si no hay mapa…¡no hay tesoro! –gritó Patán

-Te veo en la academia –le gritó Hipo desde el cielo

-¡Bastardos! –gritó Patán, para luego entrar a su casa

.

.

.

-¿Están todos listos? –dijo Hipo entrando a la academia

-¡Si! –gritaron todos al unísono

-Entonces, ¡síganme! –gritó Hipo guiándolos afuera

.

.

.

-¡No! –gritó Astrid dentro de su habitación

-Astrid,¿ sucede algo? –dijo su madre desesperada subiendo a su alcoba

-¡Argh! –Dijo Astrid tocando su cabeza –me duele

-Necesito ir donde Hipo…ahora, tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Astrid desesperada

-¿H-Hija? –dijo la vikinga un poco asustada

-v-volveré –dijo Astrid saltando desde la ventana

-¡Astrid! –Dijo la mamá acercándose a la ventana- Tormenta –soltó en un suspiro de alivio

-Hija ¿ a dónde vas?! –le gritó mientras veía como su hija se alejaba en su dragón

-Mis amigos y mi novio corren un gran peligro –grito la rubia –tranquila! Volveré

-Te esperaré! –dijo la mamá

-Vamos Tormenta, se que estás herida…pero demuéstrame que eres una guerrera –le dijo Astrid a su dragón

-Gothi tenía razón, ella ha superado la última prueba –murmuró la madre de Astrid mientras miraba el cielo desde la habitación de su hija

-Mi hija se ha convertido, en una de nosotros –dijo la madre llorando de alegría- y además… ella y sus amigos…nos salvarán de la tragedia que Gothi me dijo

-Podremos volver a casa, aunque, no duramos ni siquiera un día –dijo la mamá- ordenaré sus cosas

.

.

.

-Hipo, son muchos barcos de los marginados- dijo Patapez

-Lo sé….Patán ve al pueblo y dile a mi padre lo que está pasando, ve! Ahora! –gritó Hipo

-Entendido! –gritó Patán antes de irse

-Tacio, Tilda y Patapez, ustedes y sus dragones quemen todos los barcos-les ordenó Hipo

-Sin barco, no podrán escapar -pensó Hipo

-…

Hipo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-¡Hipo cuidado! –gritaron todos al unísono

-De que-

Salvaje con una de sus catapultas tiró una roca, logrando que Hipo cayera desde los aires, Pero Hipo unió sus brazos a sus piernas, estiró los brazos y luego… voló

-Vuela –murmuró Patapez

-Asombroso –dijo Brutilda

-¡Ah! no se vale, el siempre tiene las mejores cosas –dijo Brutacio cruzándose de brazos

Hipo aterrizó y luego corrió donde se encontraba su amigo Chimuelo

-¿Amigo estas bien? –le preguntaba desesperado Hipo a su dragón

El dragón lo miró y luego con todas sus fuerzas se logró parar

-¡Ese es mi muchacho! –dijo Hipo haciéndole cariño

-¡Hipo! –grito una rubia desde los cielos

-¿Astrid? –Preguntó el vikingo confundido – ¿cómo nos encontraste?

-Pues….-la rubia apuntó a Patán, que venía con toda una armada vikinga sobre unos dragones

-Asombroso –murmuro el vikingo

-Hipo –gritó Estoico

-¡Papá! –dijo el pelirrojo

-¡Vinimos a ayudar! –dijo su padre aterrizando

-Muchas gracias…ahora…hay que darles su merecido –dijo Hipo montando a Chimuelo

-Tú solo danos las órdenes –dijo Bocón

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holaaas! Como están!?

Aquí vengo con otro cap…

Que les pareció?! :·33

Les gusto? No les gusto? Le falto algo?

Ustedes díganme! :33

Quiero dejar algo en claro que lei en los reviews….

Que los hombres lean este fic y lo encuentren romanticon o que les encanta…no los hace gay, ni menos hombrecito ¿entendido? :3

Incluso a mi me encanta que los hombres encuentren genial mi fic, me hace sentir FUERTE! Jaja xDDD

**Quiero decirles a todos…Muchas gracias por apoyarme! Son una bendición **

No quiero explayarme mucho asi que….adios! dejen reviews!

Aaah…y….**Valuludragons actualizará…todos los viernes y espero antes….es que la escuela me tiene llena de exámenes y trabajos y disertaciones y…*se va a un rincón***

**Aaah otra cosa..siganme en tumblr! Y los sigo de vuelta! :333**

**Mi tumblr es…valulu-little-paramonster**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holas!**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 9: EL TESORO DE HAMISH II (part. 2) **

-¡Hipo! –Gritaba la rubia desesperada – ¡HIPO!

-…

-¡Patapez! –grito Astrid

-Astrid! Que sucede? –gritó Patapez desde los aires

-Hipo está herido e inconsciente! Tengo que llevarlo donde Gothi –le respondió Astrid con lagrimas en los ojos –¡te encargo a mis Nadders y ahora tú eres el líder!

Astrid montó a Hipo en su dragón y se fue donde Gothi

.

.

.

-Patán tú y tus Pesadillas Monstruosas apunten hacia la cueva –les ordenaba Patapez

-¡Entendido!

-Hipo –pensaba Patapez –espero que se encuentre bien

.

.

.

-¡Gothi! –gritaba Astrid desesperada

Gothi abrió la puerta de su particular casa

-¡Gothi! Hipo..Hipo...-

-Está herido –susurró la anciana

-¡s-si! ¡Y…y…no se qué hacer! –confesó Astrid con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿y cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Gothi invitándola a pasar a su morada

-¡y-yo…no lo sé! S-sólo vi que Hipo estaba peleando con Salvaje…y luego desde el cielo cayó -algo…y…Hipo se desvaneció –dijo Astrid mientras acomodaba a Hipo en una cama

-Yo lo curaré…si quieres…tu ve a la gran guerra –le propuso Gothi

-¡No! –Gritó alteradamente Astrid- me quedaré con Hipo

-Oye chica –dijo la anciana acercándose a la rubia –yo se que te quieres quedar a su lado, pero es mejor que yo haga mi trabajo y que tú hagas el tuyo…y tu trabajo es ir a luchar allá afuera, tienes que vengar a tu hombre

Astrid suspiró y luego en sus labios se formó una sonrisa

-Muy bien…iré a patear unos cuantos traseros –dijo tomando el hacha de Gothi – ¿me la prestas?

La anciana movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación - es una hacha muy especial chica

-Entonces…Adiós! –gritó Astrid mientras montaba a su dragón –lo dejo en tus manos

-Estará bien- le dijo Gothi

-Gracias -dijo Astrid para después ir con Patapez

.

.

.

-Esto es….malo-pensaba Patapez

-¡Patapez! –se escucho desde los aires

-¡Astrid! –gritó el vikingo

-Astrid, no encontramos ninguna huella de Salvaje o de su clan –le dijo un tanto preocupado Patapez

-Eso es malo- dijo la rubia aterrizando –pero, déjamelo a mí y a Tormenta

-Y ¿qué harás? –preguntó el vikingo

-Entraré a la cueva –dijo la rubia bajándose de su dragón con el hacha de Gothi

-¡No! Debe estar incendiada –dijo alterado el rubio vikingo

-Confía en mí, llevaré a cabo mi venganza –dijo Astrid con una sádica sonrisa

-¿A-Astrid estas bien? –pregunto Patapez, él nunca la había visto de esa manera

-Estoy excelente –dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cueva

-A-Astrid –dijo Patapez intentando detenerla

.

.

.

-Maldito salvaje, me las vas a pagar –lo maldecía Astrid entre dientes adentrándose a la cueva

-Astrid gusto en verte –dijo una voz muy conocida para la vikinga

-Heather…¡Tú! ¡Maldita! –Dijo la rubia antes de tirarse con el hacha para….¿matarla?

-Llévame donde Salvaje –dijo Astrid amenazándola con el hacha

-Tranquila Astrid, se supone que tengo que detenerte –dijo la pelinegra

-¿Y que esperas? Me quitas tiempo… perra –dijo Astrid enojada

-Se nota que no sabes cómo tratar a la gente –dijo Heather sonriendo

-¡Ya para!, me estresas –dijo Astrid lista para atacarla

-Créeme que no quiero detenerte –dijo Heather

-Entonces sal –dijo Astrid empujándola –necesito pasar

-Pero, no puedo hacer eso –dijo la pelinegra agarrándola del brazo impidiéndole el paso

-Si quieres pelear, vamos, estoy lista –dijo la rubia

-Quiero otra cosa –dijo Heather con una maliciosa sonrisa

-Y ¿que sería eso? –dijo Astrid ya cansada de escucharla

-Quiero a Tormenta –dijo la pelinegra

-Qué pena, ella es mía, ahora ven acá –dijo Astrid poniéndose en posición de pelea

-Que no me escuchaste? –Dijo Heather –no quiero pelear

-De verdad sí que estresas a la gente –dijo Astrid –Tormenta disparo de espinas

Tormenta obedeció a su jinete dejando a Heather atrapada en la pared

-Gracias por hacerme perder mí tiempo HEATHER –dijo Astrid siguiendo el rumbo de la cueva

.

.

.

-Astrid está adentro…y adentro podría estar Salvaje…pero es difícil ya que la cueva eta rodeada de fuego –pensaba Patapez mientras iba de un lado a otro –debería ir…o…mando a…

-Tacio, Tilda vengan acá –les mando el vikingo

-Que sucede? –preguntó Brutilda

-Necesito de su ayuda, Astrid entró a esa cueva y no ha-

-¡¿Que Astrid qué?! –Gritó alterada la vikinga- ¡esa chica es una necia!

-¡Lo sé! Pero lo único que podemos hacer es ir por ella ¿ustedes pueden ir por mi? –les preguntó Patapez

-Cuenta con nosotros –dijo Brutacio que se disponía en marcha hacia la cueva

-¡Chicos! –les gritó Patapez a lo lejos –¡suerte!

.

.

.

-¡Estoico! –gritó Patapez

-¿Que sucede hijo? –le respondió el jefe

-Necesito hacer algo importante,¿ puedes quedar a cargo de los dragones? –preguntó Patapez

-Pues claro, o si no, no me haría llamar el jefe –dijo Estoico con una de sus típicas risas

-Te lo agradezco –dijo Patapez para luego irse corriendo

.

.

.

Brutilda y Brutacio iban siguiendo el camino de la cueva

-Tú crees que mi casco sea del porte de la cabeza de nuestro Jak? –le preguntó Brutacio a su hermana la cual lo escuchaba atentamente

-No lo sé, ¿le has intentado poner el casco a nuestro Jak ?– le respondió Butilda con otra pregunta

-No…

-bueno…

-quizás…

-…

-…

-Si –terminó confesando Brutacio

-¡Já!¡ Lo sabía! –dijo Brutilda refregándole la verdad en la cara

Brutacio y Brutilda iban caminando tranquilamente

-…

-…

-Hola Heather –dijo Brutacio como si fuera normal ver a una persona colgada en la pared

-¡Heather! –dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-¡Chicos! –dijo alegre la pelinegra

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto curiosa Brutilda

-n-nada –respondió nerviosa Heather

-¿y que haces colgada en la pared? –pregunto Brutacio- pero que digo…

- Tenemos que sacarla hermana –dijo Brutacio acercándose a Heather

-No Brutacio espera…ven acá –lo mandó su hermana

-¿No crees que es extraño que Heather esté aquí y más clavada en la pared? –le susurró -Brutilda al oído de su hermano

-Sí, pero está atorada, hay que sacarla –dijo el vikingo

-Tienes razón –dijo la rubia

Brutilda se acercó a Heather para sacar la espina cuando….

-Son espinas de un Nadder –pensó la vikinga

-Brutacio espera –dijo alterada Brutilda

-¿Que sucede? –preguntó el rubio

-No tenemos que ayudarla –dijo Brutilda mirando enojadamente a Heather

-Vámonos –dijo la rubia agarrando a su hermano del brazo

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –Preguntó alterado Brutacio- Que no la ves? Hay que ayudarla

-Confía en mí –dijo Brutilda

Brutilda escupió en su mano

-…

-…

Brutacio la miró e imitó el gesto de su hermana

-Pero me tienes que explicar porque –dijo Brutacio mientras seguían el camino de la cueva

-¡Hey! Chicos! ¡No me dejen! –dijo Heather intentando convencerlos

Brutilda miró a Heather y le hizo un gesto de burla

-Estúpida –pensó la vikinga

.

.

.

-Chimuelo despierta –le decía Patapez al dragón

-Esto es inútil… a menos que… -Patapez de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un poco de hierba de dragón

-Chimuelo yo se que te gusta –dijo el rubio refregándole un poco de hierba en su nariz

Chimuelo al sentir la hierba puso una cara de satisfacción

-CHIMUELO! –grito el vikingo abrazándolo. Chimuelo se paró lamiendo al amigo de su jinete

-Chimuelo miró a todos lados y luego emprendió marcha hacia la cueva

-¡¿Qué?! Chimuelo…¡¿tú también?! –le preguntó el vikingo triste

.

.

.

-Malditos marginados…ahora haré venganza por mi Hipo y por mi padre….aunque él no importa mucho –pensaba Astrid mientras miraba hacia atrás viendo a todos esos soldados que no la dejaron pasar

-Inútiles –susurró la rubia- vamos Tormenta…al menos esta cueva tiene luz

El dragón la miró y luego paró en seco

-¿Tormenta? –preguntó la vikinga preocupada por la reacción de su dragón

-Pero miren quien está aquí –se escuchó

-Hazte ver –le ordenó la rubia

-Pero que tensa sonaste querida –dijo la misteriosa voz

-Por favor sal ya –dijo a rubia enojada

-No pensé que tardarías tanto –dijo la voz colmando la paciencia de la vikinga

-Sal ya y pelea maldito Salvaje –dijo Astrid a la defensiva

-A ya voy y vengaré a mi VIVO jefe –dijo Salvaje mostrándose

-Apresúrate –dijo la vikinga –créeme que yo no soy como Hipo

-Claro que no eres como él niña –dijo Salvaje- tú eres como yo

-¿Como tú?-dijo Astrid asqueada

-Sip, tu eres una muchacha…Salvaje –dijo con una sonrisa el gran vikingo

-Argh! Qué asco –exclamó la rubia

-Aaah! –gritó Astrid mientras corría para atacar a Salvaje

-¡Te…odio...mal-maldito…Salvaje! –Exclamaba la rubia mientras lo atacaba por todas partes –heriste a MI Hipo

-Que miedo das chica –decía Salvaje intentando esquivar los ataques con su espada

-¡No! –exclamó el vikingo

Astrid lanzó un golpe con su hacha, y fue en el pecho del rudo vikingo. Logrando que éste soltará su espada

La rubia se acercó a Salvaje mientras lanzaba y atajaba su hacha desde los aires- ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

Salvaje estaba derrotado, pues el hacha de la vikinga había tocado su punto débil. El corte aún no muy bien curado que Alvin había causado

-¡Eres una perra! –le gritaba Salvaje mientras estaba tendido boca abajo

-¿Me dijiste perra? –dijo Astrid colocando lentamente su pie en la espalda del vikingo

-¡Eso es lo que eres! Una perra –volvió a gritar Salvaje

-Si eso es que crees que soy…¡si soy una perra! –le gritaba Astrid mientras aplastaba violentamente su pie en la espalda de Salvaje, logrando que su herida se abriera y sangrara mas –y una de las peores –susurró

.

.

.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –le pregunto su Brutacio a su hermana

-Esa fue Astrid…y gritó ¿que era una perra? –le dijo Brutilda a su hermano

-Tenemos que ir –le dijo Brutacio tomando de la mano a su hermana para que corrieran

-Si –dijo la vikinga dejándose guiar por su hermano

.

.

.

-¡¿Astrid?! –preguntaron anonadados los gemelos al ver a su amiga haciendo sufrir sádicamente a Salvaje

-¿Ah? Hola chicos –dijo Astrid

-¿Que estás haciendo? –le preguntó Brutacio

-¡Ah! Eh….sólo…mi venganza –dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

-¡Asombroso! –gritaron los gemelos

-No creo que me vuelvan a ver así –dijo Astrid – además…ya terminé

Astrid le dio su última patada a Salvaje

-Imbécil-susurró la rubia

-Astrid creo que no te diste cuenta de algo –dijo Brutilda llamando la atención de su amiga

-¿Qué? –dijo Astrid desinteresadamente

-¡Estamos rodeados de marginados! –le respondió Brutacio

-…

-…

-…

-¡Ah! Lo ¡había olvidado! –gritó Astrid- este es el plan…Brutilda quiero que salgas de la cueva y ¿ves este agujero encima de nosotros? –dijo Astrid apuntando el gran agujero

-Si lo veo –respondió la vikinga

-Quiero que le digas a Patapez que aquí están los marginados y que cuando yo grite tu nombre lancen fuego…mucho fuego! –termino de decir Astrid

-¡Excelente!-dijo Brutilda –iré en Tormenta

Brutilda se fue rápidamente montada en Tormenta

Los marginados lanzaron un grito para después atacar a Astrid y a Brutacio

-Nos dividiremos, yo la izquierda y tú la derecha –le susurró Astrid a su amigo –¿listo? Aho-

-Espera –dijo Brutacio

-¡Argh! ¡¿Ahora qué?! –dijo Astrid

-¿Cual es la Derecha? –preguntó el vikingo

-Esta –dijo mostrándole su mano

-Ah! Ya entiendo –dijo alegre Brutacio

-¿Listo? ¡Ahora! –gritó Astrid para seguir saciando su sed de venganza

.

.

.

-Patapez –gritó Brutilda saliendo de la cueva

-Estoico ¿has visto a Patapez? –pregunto Brutilda a el jefe

-No lo he visto –dijo Estoico

-Patape-

-Aquí estoy Brutilda –dijo el vikingo saliendo desde unos arbustos con Chimuelo

-Patapez, los marginados están dentro de la cueva, dijo que tenías que ir a el agujero que te mostraré y que los dragones lancen mucho fuego –dijo Brutilda

-¿Y que esperamos? –dijo Patapez montándose en Tormenta

.

.

.

10 minutos más tarde

-¿Todo listo? –le preguntó Patapez a Brutilda mientras esperaban encima de la cueva

-Dragones listos –dijo Brutilda

-Ahora solo falta la señal de Astrid –dijo el vikingo

-…

-…

-Brutilda-se escucho dentro de la cueva

-¿Si? –respondió la vikinga

-¡Ahora! –gritó Astrid con todas sus fuerzas

Patapez les hizo una señal a todos los dragones reunidos, logrando que estos lanzaran todo el fuego posible

.

.

.

-Sigue el camino, sigue el camino –gritaba Astrid mientras corría con Brutacio buscando la salida

-¡Sólo un poco más! –gritó Brutacio

-y…

-y…

-¡ya está! –gritaron los chicos al unísono saliendo de la cueva

- estamos…

-vivos…

Astrid y Brutacio se tiraron al suelo y tomaron una gran bocanada de aire

-¡Vivos! ¡Están vivos! -Gritaba Brutilda desde los cielos

-Oye Brutacio –gritó Astrid abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente

-¿Que sucede? –pregunto el vikingo

-Heather no estaba colgada…¿ustedes la soltaron? –preguntó la rubia

-No, casi, pero no la soltamos –respondió Brutilda

-Maldita –susurró Astrid

-Tranquila, habrá otra oportunidad- dijo Brutilda bajándose de Tormenta

-Eso espero –dijo Astrid suspirando- Ahora…me voy a ver a Hipo

Astrid miró a Tormenta y luego miró a Chimuelo

-¿Tendré que subirme…en él? –dijo Astrid mientras su piel se tornaba pálida

-Vamos Astrid –dijo Patapez sonriendo –yo se que puedes

-Muy bien Chimuelo –dijo Astrid montándose en Chimuelo- veamos cómo se usa esto

Astrid con su pie hizo el primero movimiento

Chimuelo extendió sus alas y voló

-¡Aaah! –grito la rubia desesperada

.

.

.

-¿Tú crees que llegará? –le pregunto Brutacio a su hermana

-Quizás –le respondió la rubia mientras veía como su amiga se alejaba

.

.

.

Astrid hizo otro movimiento con su pie logrando nivelar al dragón

-Chimuelo allí -dijo Astrid apuntando el hogar de Gothi

.

.

.

-Astrid bienvenida –dijo Gothi

-¿Como está él? –dijo Astrid con una cara de angustiada

-Tranquila chica, toma asiento –dijo la anciana

Astrid se sentó en la cama de Hipo

-Él se encuentra bien chica- dijo la anciana sonriendo –es solo que…

-¿Sólo qué? -Dijo Astrid alterada

-Él…está confundido –dijo Gothi cambiando su expresión a un poco seria

-¿Confundido? –dijo Astrid

-Sí, es que…él…no...no…no recuerda…no recuerda que pasó o quien…

-¡¿Quien qué?! –dijo Astrid

-Eres –susurró Gothi- ósea en general..no recuerda nada

-¡¿Él…él no recuerda quién soy?! –gritó Astrid con lagrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila…con el tiempo…o…el debe estar confundida dale tiempo –decía la anciana intentando calmar a la rubia

-¿¡Él no me recuerda!? –pensaba la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Holaaaas!  
Valulu ha vuelto…tarde…pero como dicen

"UN JAK TIENE QUE HACER LO QUE UN JAK TIENE QUE-…no esperen…eso no…

Como dicen…." Es mejor tarde que nunca"!

Como están? Les gusto? No les gusto?

Díganme!

**PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PERO ES QUE ESTOY SUPER ENFERMA Y ME DUELE TODO HASTA EL-**

c-como sea…

LOS LEEMOS EN EL PROX. CAP! :3333

**MUUUUCHISIAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…Y ACLARO QUE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPS SERÁN MÁS PASIVOS…romanticones! *w***

**BUENO…**

**ADIOS!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NADA ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

**Cap. 10: La caída del momento**

-Gothi –dijo Astrid llamando la atención de la anciana

-¿Si querida? –le respondió Gothi

-Lo de Hipo… ¿es…temporal? –preguntó la rubia mientras bebía un poco de leche de Jak que Gothi le había dado para calmarla un poco

-Eso creo…-dijo la anciana

-…

-…

-Y ¿sabes cómo…sucedió todo esto? –le preguntó Astrid mientras ella mantenía la vista hacia el suelo

-Bueno….lo que cayó del cielo…por los restos en su pelo, fue una roca…pero…fue una de tierra… ¿Entiendes?

-No, creo que no –dijo la rubia

-Fue una roca de Lodo –dijo Gothi

-¡¿Ósea su intención era no matar a Hipo, solo dejarlo inconsciente?! –pregunto enojada Astrid

-Me temo que si –dijo Gothi tomándole la temperatura a Hipo, pero el recordará, sólo dale tiempo

-y…¿que hago con él? ¿Donde se quedará? ¿En su casa? Ni siquiera reconoce a Estoico –dijo Astrid con unas lágrimas

-esa es tu misión Astrid, tienes que hacer que él recuerde –dijo Gothi sonriendo -esta noche si quieres se quedará aquí, pero cuando despierte te lo llevarás y le explicarás todo. Te advierto que él recuerda las cosas simples, lo que no logra visualizar es quien eres o quien es Chimuelo o incluso su padre. Son las personas lo que lo confunden.

-Entiendo…creo que iré a decirle a Estoico y…a los chicos –dijo Astrid con la mirada pegada al suelo

-Tranquila muchacha –dijo Gothi levantándole la mirada y arreglándole el flequillo –intenta mostrarle de apoco las cosas que lo marcaron en su vida, yo se que lo lograrás, ahora ve….por cierto…tu madre está en tu casa, aquí, en Berk

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Astrid confundida

-Larga historia –respondió la anciana con una sonrisa

-Como sea –dijo Astrid suspirando –iré a donde los chicos, cuídalo

-Ho-Ho, sabes que lo haré –dijo Gothi

Astrid miró por última vez a Hipo y luego se fue montada en Chimuelo

-Chimuelo hoy dormirás en mi casa está bien? –dijo Astrid haciéndole cariño

.

.

.

-Astrid has vuelto! –dijo Patapez recogiendo algunas rocas para su dragón

-¿Por que aún no se han ido? –preguntó confundida la rubia

-Con todo este desastre quedó mucha leña para el invierno –dijo Patán

-Entiendo –dijo Astrid con una fingida sonrisa

-Astrid ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó preocupada su amiga

-n-no…

-…

-…

-¿Astrid? –volvió a insistir Brutilda

-Hipo…Hipo…ha perdido su-

-¿Otra pierna? –dijeron al unísono Patán y Brutacio

-No imbéciles- les gritó Astrid- el perdió su memoria –terminó de decir esto en un susurro

-¡No! –dijo Estoico que estaba pendiente de la conversación de los adolescentes - ¿él no me recuerda?

-Me temo que no- dijo Astrid mirando al suelo -p-pero Gothi dice que es temporal

- él está vivo, hay que agradecer por eso –dijo Patapez intentando matar la incómoda atmosfera

-¡Sí! Patapez tiene razón –dijo Brutilda

-Bueno, me iré a descansar…hasta luego chicos –dijo Astrid volviendo a montar a Chimuelo- Vamos Tormenta

Tormenta le hizo caso a su jinete y la siguió al lado de Chimuelo

.

.

.

-Chimuelo, dormirás con Tormenta en su establo, les llevaré su cena –dijo Astrid mientras entraba a su casa para llevarles pescado a los dragones

.

.

.

-Ya está…coman todo lo que quieran…estaré en mi habitación –dijo Astrid a los dragones-hoy hicieron un bueno trabajo

.

.

.

-Triste agonía –dijo Astrid mirando por su ventana- como haré que el recuerde…lo más fuerte será que cuando me vea diga ¿"quien es ella"? o ¿"que haces, no te conozco"?

Astrid miró la luna y luego hizo una amarga sonrisa

-Odín dame fuerzas

.

.

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-¿Como esta mi vikinga favorita?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! –dijo Astrid abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente

-Hola Astrid

-¡¿Brutilda?! ¡¿Porque estás aquí, a esta hora de la mañana y como entraste?! –le preguntó confundida la rubia

-¿Que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga?- Preguntó Brutilda

-¿A esta hora? –preguntó Astrid rascándose los ojos

-Es que…Brutacio quemó mi cama –dijo la vikinga

-Esa es la escusa más tonta que he escuchado, pero siendo por Tacio la creo

-…

-…

-espera… ¿Viniste a acostarte en mi cama… no es así? –dijo Astrid mirándola

-¿Q-Que? ¡N-no! –dijo Brutilda

-Ven, acuéstate aquí -dijo Astrid dándole un espacio

Brutilda se acostó a lado de su amiga

-Hoy será un día helado –dijo Astrid entablando una conversación

-Siempre amé tus mantas- dijo Brutilda acomodándose

-Idiota –le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

-Oye…Astrid… y como te sientes? –le preguntó Brutilda

-Pésimo, no sé cómo hacer para llevar de vuelta a Hipo a su casa. Me verá como una extraña –dijo Astrid cerrando los ojos para no llorar

-Ya tranquila –le decía Brutilda mientras le sobaba la cabeza

-Incluso creo que ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo donde Gothi –dijo Astrid- Iré ahora

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero si me acabo de acostar-dijo Brutilda

-Que floja eres –le dijo Astrid mientras se ponía sus hombreras

-Si- dijo Brutilda

-…

-…

-Vamos a desayunar Bruta –le dijo Astrid con una sonrisa

-Me gusta eso que dijiste –dijo Brutilda parándose

-Entonces…vamos-dijo Astrid dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-¡Argh! Está bien –dijo Brutilda parándose de la cama

.

.

.

-Tranquilo muchacho, baja esa espada que no voy a lastimarte –dijo la anciana intentándole quitar la espada

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó el pelirrojo a la defensiva

-Ten –dijo Gothi dándole leche de Jak

-No acepto cosas de personas extrañas –dijo enojado el vikingo

-Que necio eres, necesitas alimentarte –le dijo la anciana obligándolo a tomar leche

-Te dije que no –dijo Hipo alejándose- y ahora responde anciana ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa bruto –dijo Gothi

-¿Qué?…¿por que? -

-Gothi –se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

-Ya voy querida –dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Él está peor de lo que pensaba –dijo Gothi a la rubia que la escuchaba atentamente- no viniste con tu dragón ¿cierto?

-No, lo dejé en casa-respondió Astrid

-Menos mal…él aún no sabe que los montan…

-Entonces puedes llevártelo-dijo Gothi- Hipo ven aquí

Hipo obedeció a la anciana

-Hipo, ella es Astrid, ella te llevará a tu casa –dijo la vikinga

Astrid hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, logrando ruborizar a Hipo

-¿Nos vamos? –dijo la rubia

-s-si –dijo Hipo

-Adiós Gothi, y gracias por todo –dijo Astrid

.

.

.

-¿Te conozco? –Preguntó Hipo mientras iban camino a su casa- te me haces familiar

-Te puedo explicar muchas cosas, pero cuando estemos en tu casa- dijo Astrid intentando mantener una sonrisa

.

.

.

-Muy bien Hipo, esta es tu casa, ¿lo recuerdas? –le preguntó Astrid al confundido vikingo

- Algo…estoy muy confundido –dijo Hipo

-Pregúntame lo que quieras –dijo la rubia

-…

-…

-¿Quien soy yo? –pregunto el vikingo

-Bueno…eres un vikingo necio….fuiste el primer vikingo el montar un dragón…incluso tienes uno…se llama Chimuelo y es como tu hermano…en este momento está en mi casa… eh…eres el líder en la academia de dragones…serás el próximo jefe…y tienes amigos que te quieres…yo soy una de ellas –dijo Astrid con una amarga sonrisa

-¡¿Tengo un dragón?! –preguntó Hipo

-¡Claro que sí! Todos tenemos dragones –dijo Astrid- ¿quieres verlo? Él tuyo se llama Chimuelo

-Está bien…-dijo Hipo

-Chimuelo, Tormenta vengan –gritó Astrid desde la ventana de la habitación de Hipo

-Vamos a bajo –dijo Astrid tomando la mano de Hipo para guiarlo

Hipo aceptó gustoso la invitación de la rubia

-Chimuelo al ver a su jinete se lanzó encima. Hipo al ver que el dragón se iba a tirar encima se alejó por el susto que el dragón le causaba .Hipo corrió desesperadamente sin darse cuenta que se había adentrado al bosque

Rayos –pensó el vikingo –estoy perdido en el bosque…pero que-?!

Hipo había llegado a un hermoso y escondido lugar, donde había una pequeña cascada con una gran lago (**N.A : Imaginense donde Hipo y Chimuelo se conocieron) **era un lugar muy escondido

-Argh! –Dijo Hipo agarrándose la cabeza- yo siento…yo…conozco este lugar…pero como…

.

.

.

-Chimuelo espera –gritó Astrid intentando detener a dragón que fue a buscar a Hipo.

.

.

.

-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? –preguntó Hipo mirando su reflejo en el lago

Chimuelo se acercó sigilosamente a su jinete y lanzó un pequeño rugido

-¡Ah! – Gritó Hipo alejándose arrinconándose en una roca

Chimuelo se acercaba cada vez más

-n-no…aléjate –dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos llenos de temor

Chimuelo lo olfateó y vomitó una parte del pescado que Astrid le había dado antes de salir detrás de su jinete

-Pero que-

Hipo miró a Chimuelo

-Perdóname…dragón…pero…yo..Si…me voy- dijo Hipo dejando el pescado al lado de la roca

Hipo intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero la bestia se había interpuesto en su camino, logrando alterar al pelirrojo. El dragón le gruño enojadamente a su jinete a la vez que le señalaba el pescado. Hipo se intentaba alejar lentamente de la bestia, pero Chimuelo al darse cuenta de esto lo volvió a arrinconar.

-Yo…no tengo hambre-dijo Hipo con una falsa sonrisa

Hipo y Chimuelo quedaron en un incomodo silencio hasta el atardecer

-Bueno dragón, se hace tarde, tengo que ir donde la linda chica rubia –dijo Hipo sonriendo e intentando que el dragón lo siguiera

-Como….me dijo que se llamaba….era…Cachulo? no…no era ese –susurraba Hipo en la típica posición cuando la gente piensa –era con CH…Chulo…no…Chicuelo…

Hipo miró a su dragón…y éste dragón le sonrió

-Chimuelo –dijo Hipo emocionado - ese es tu nombre

-Bueno…vámonos…Chimuelo –dijo Hipo con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Hipo y Chimuelo iban colina arriba

-Yo…Estoy cansado –dijo Hipo- Dragón ten cuidado…esto está muy inclina-

Hipo tropezó con una raíz logrando que se desequilibrara, cayendo colina abajo

-¡Chimuelo! –gritó el vikingo- ¡ayuda!

-Chimuelo sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró colina abajo intentando atrapar a su jinete, pero como al dragón sin su hermano no podía volar se fue cerro abajo junto con el vikingo

.

.

.

-Tormenta ¿no crees que están tardando mucho? –dijo la rubia mientras alimentaba a su dragón- Pero está con Chimuelo...

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –pensó la rubia mirando hacia el bosque

.

.

.

Chimuelo despertó, pues el golpe había sido duro, pero sólo para él ya que había alcanzado a atrapar a su jinete y cubrirlo con las alas para amortiguar su golpe, lástima que Hipo también resultó herido. El dragón desesperado empezó a gritar desde el profundo agujero en el cual se habían caído, estaban atrapados

.

.

.

-Fue buena idea ir a ver el atardecer desde esa playa que encontramos –dijo Brutilda

-Jaja, lo sé, esa playa es deliciosa, sobre todo por su arena suave –dijo Brutacio cerrando los ojos mientras volaba sobre su dragón junto a su hermana

-Oye Tacio ¿escuchaste eso?- le susurró la vikinga a su hermano

-¿A que te refieres cuando dices eso? –preguntó el vikingo

-A eso

-…

-…

-¡Si lo oí! –dijo Brutacio

-Si no me equivoco es un Furia Nocturna-dijo Brutilda

-Y que esperamos, ¡vamos a averiguar! –dijo Brutacio- Barf, Belch llévenos a donde el furia nocturna

El exótico dragón le hizo caso a sus jinetes, sobrevolando el lugar de donde Chimuelo hacia los ruidos

-¡Ahí! –apuntó la vikinga

-Vamos –gritó el vikingo

-…

-…

8 minutos después

-¿Chimuelo? ¿Dónde estás? –decían los gemelos buscando al furia nocturna

Chimuelo lanzó un disparo de plasma

-Ahí –gritó Brutacio

-Si lo veo idiota- dijo Brutilda

-…

-…

-Se ve atorado…- dijo Brutilda

-¿Estará solo? –preguntó Brutacio

-Hipo –empezaron a gritar al unísono

-Creo que no…-dijo el vikingo- O a lo mejor…ellos cayeron a ese agujero y Chimuelo lo protegió y está inconsciente

-…

-…

-Al menos pensaste eso que dijiste? –le preguntó la vikinga

-…

-…

-Somos unos genios- dijo Brutilda chocando los cinco

-Como sea, ¿como los sacaremos? –pregunto Brutacio

-…

-…

-¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! –Dijo Brutilda- Yo iré por ayuda y tu Brutacio te quedarás aquí

-Me gusta, ve –dijo el vikingo

-Sólo quédate aquí ¿sí? –le dijo Brutilda a su hermano antes de marcharse

.

.

.

-Necesito ir donde Astrid –pensaba la rubia- Barf, Belch, más rápido

-Los dragones acataron la orden y se volaron más rápido de lo normal

-Asombroso –susurraba Brutilda con una sonrisa

-…

-Barf, Belch, ahí –gritó la rubia señalando la casa de Astrid

*Una vez en la casa de Astrid*

-Astrid! –Gritó Brutilda- Rubia te necesito

-Astr-

-Estoy aquí con Tormenta –se escuchó

-Astrid Hipo y Chimuelo…cayeron a un agujero…y…bueno…Chimuelo no puede salir…

-Maldita sea! Todo, TODO nos pasa a nosotros, atraemos la mala suerte! Odín me odia –dijo Astrid un poco frustrada

-¿Donde dijiste que está? –cambiando su expresión a una más preocupada

-Sígueme –dijo Brutilda

-Espera –dijo Astrid- él está en un agujero, necesito una cuerda

-Astrid acomodó su silla y luego emprendieron vuelo hacia donde estaba Brutacio

.

.

.

20 minutos después

-Menos mal que llegaron, ya me muero de hambre –dijo el vikingo

-¿Donde están? –preguntó Astrid

-Ahí- dijeron los gemelos apuntando el agujero

-Muy bien…-dijo Astrid amarrándose una soga en su cintura- cuando yo les diga me van bajando de apoco y cuando les avise ustedes con los dragones tiraran la cuerda ¿entendido? –dijo la rubia

-¡Si! –gritaron los rubios

-Ahora pueden bajarme- dijo Astrid adentrándose

Astrid bajó hasta aterrizar en Chimuelo

-Tranquilo amigo, estoy aquí para ayudarte –dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba al dragón –afirma a tu jinete

Astrid amarró la soga en la montura de Chimuelo

-¿Listo? ¡Tilda, Tacio, súbanme! –les ordenó Astrid, mientras que los gemelos acataron su orden y con los dragones la empezaron a subir

4 minutos después

-¡Ya…está!

-Yo me iré en Chimuelo y llevaré a Hipo –les dijo Astrid

-¿Y tormenta? –preguntó el rubio

-Tormenta me seguirá –dijo la rubia

¿Y donde dejarás a Hipo? –preguntó Brutacio

-Pues en su habitación –respondió Astrid

-Bueno, vámonos –dijo Brutilda

.

.

.

**Narra Hipo**

Oscuridad, fue lo primero que sentí, miedo, confusión. Me faltaba el aire hasta que una luz me rodeo por completo. Una imagen me vino a la cabeza. Era un gran vikingo, tenía una larga barba y un aire de jefe. Lo acompañaba un flacucho niño.

Apareció otra imagen un dragón, era grande y negro…pero le faltaban los… ¿dientes? . La última imagen era de unos vikingos. Unos dragones…había un pelinegro y dos rubios.. Dos chicas rubias…y los dragones…uno rojo, uno café, uno verde y el último celeste, ellos compartían. Se veían tan unidos. No entendía nada, todo estaba nublado…sentí que me iba a hundir en esa incomoda atmosfera.

Una melodiosa voz me llamó, miré a todos lados pero, estaba solo.

"_Hipo, ven acá"_ dijo la voz, era extraño, pues no sabía de donde provenía "_sígueme Hipo_". Corrí, yo corrí para poder alcanzar tan melodiosa voz.

Corrí desesperadamente, tenía que atrapar esa voz. Seguí corriendo hasta llegar un túnel negro.

Astrid

**Fin narración de Hipo**

-Astrid –dijo Hipo parándose desesperadamente de su cama

-¡Hipo! –gritó la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos

-Astrid –susurró Hipo antes de besar a Astrid

-Hipo –susurró Astrid rompiendo en llanto

-Seca esas lágrimas de cocodrilo –dijo Hipo acariciándole las mejillas

-No lo creo –dijo la rubia abrazando a su vikingo

-Yo tampoco –dijo Hipo

-Te amo –dijo Astrid

Hipo besó a Astrid, un beso lleno de amor, un beso largo y desesperado. Un beso que le avisaba que él a había regresado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Holaaaaaaaaaaaas!

Como están?! :3

He regresado!

Perdón la demora, no lo hice con intención…pero es que había faltado toda la semana a clases por la culpa de mi resfriado y necesitaba la materia que habían pasado. Además fue la semana de exámenes! :c

Cooomo seaaa….queria darles gracias por los reviews y decir que me gustó dejarlos con la duda y con el impacto de que…HIPO PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA?! xD

Fue genial :3

Bueno pongan atención

SE VIENEN LOS MOMENTOS HICCSTRID! :333

Jajá bueno…los veo en el prox cap…ya me estoy deshaciendo de los exámenes asi que…más tiempo libresh!

Ya…me despido…un beso desde Chile!


End file.
